Eevee And Pikachu Adventures
by Melody340
Summary: The Adventures of Eevee and Pikachu, Team Pokelife as the fight against the evil temptions of Dark Arceus as he plan to corrupt the PokeWorld
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

This story took place after the Game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Sky, after defeating Darkrai and his schemes.  
>The Exploration Team PokeLife, Eevee and Pikachu, were resting in their exploration base in Sharpedo Buff.<br>Eevee was a Jolly and rather Timid Pokemon  
>Pikachu was a happy-go-lucky Pokemon<br>Eevee Carried the treasure bag on their adventures, Their current rank is Silver.

Chapter 1  
>As the Glowing Sun starts to rise from beyond the mountains, Eevee was still asleep and Pikachu was already awake, stocking up on their supply of Oran berries from their supplies barrel to their treasure bag. Eevee eventually woke up.<p>

"Good Morning, Eevee." greeted Pikachu

"Good Morning, Pikachu." Eevee greeted and then she saw Pikachu fiddling around the supply barrel and their treasure bag. "What were you doing with our treasure bag?"

"I was just stocking up on Oran berries." replied Pikachu. "We used it all up during our last adventure at Brine Cave."

"Oh Yeah ! " exclaimed Eevee as she remember their gruesome adventure in Brine Cave to find Clamperal's Peral. "By the way, how many Oran Berries do we have left in our supplies barrel."

"About 8 left."checked Pikachu. "We better buy some more Oran berries or pick up some during our adventures."

"Lets go to the guild now," said Pikachu, "we need to get our hands on some of those jobs or the good ones will be taken."

"Alright! " replied Eevee, taking up the recently stocked treasure bag.

They departed from their exploration team base. Eevee and Pikachu made their way to the guild through Treasure Town. They visited the Kecleon Shop before reaching the guild.

"Ahh my two favourite customers! What do you want today?" said Kecleon

"Do you have any Oran berries for sale today?"asked Eevee

"Let me check for you." replied Kecleon, went into the shop supplies room

Kecleon returned with a sad expression on his face.

"Anything wron..." Eevee started when she saw that something was wrong.

"Strangely, All of our precious Oran berries are stolen." Replied Kecleon

"Who would do such a thing!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Can you two help me with this problem?"asked Kecleon

"Sure!"exclaimed Pikachu. "We would be honoured to accept."

"I am not so sure about this as I think it requires Gold Rank."said Kecleon, but Pikachu stopped him

"No worries we can handle this challenge."assured Pikachu.

"Okay... but say i did not warn you."said Kecleon. "Okay... Here is how it started."

When Kecleon finished, Pikachu and Eevee stood up from their chairs and head for a place called Echo Cave.

"I cannot believe that a Pokemon will even attempt to steal Oran berries!"exclaimed Pikachu.

"Echo Cave... Name describes its nature of this cave as Echoes can be heard from the cave." Said Eevee . " It turns out this dungeon is one of the more dangerous mystery dungeons we encountered ."

"One of the more dangerous?"said Pikachu. "Do you think we are able to make it through okay?"

"I think so..."Eevee said unsurely and then she went to check their treasure bag. "If we do not separate from each other or we might not be very well off."

"Lets go! Lets Do Our Best!" Said Pikachu, giving his regular motivation cheer.

"Yeah..."cheered Eevee softly while shaking with fear.

"Way to give it our best, Eevee."muttered Pikachu and they both set off for Echo Cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Eevee and Pikachu reached the entrance of Echo Cave, they stopped before the entrance to Echo Cave

"Hmm just as i thought... there are always echoes coming from this very cave." said Pikachu.

"Brr... it just gives me the chills." said Eevee,emerging from behind Pikachu.

"Eevee... this is why i do not want you to explore on your own." moaned Pikachu.

"So what the name of the criminals we are catching here?" asked Eevee

As Pikachu described the details that Kecleon told him, Eevee tried to paint a picture in her mind's eye. The criminals is an exploration team called Team Dark and they have a total of three members involved in the robbery.

"Now lets go in and catch those criminals!" Pikachu loudly proclaimed

"Yeah!" Eevee loudly followed and they both entered the Echo Cave Mystery Dungeon.

Like all Mystery Dungeons, everytime a new team entered the area. A new terrain layout had magically appeared and Team Pokelife started to descend deeper into Echo Cave. However their loud voices echoed throughout the cave and reached the ears of three pokemon; Arbok, Ariados and Misdreavus.

"Arbok did you hear that loud echo?" asked Misdreavus

"Which Echo?" awnsered Arbok,stupidly."all of the echos sound the same to me."

"Do not mind Arbok, Misdreavus" said Ariados, "i just used a super scanner orb from our treasure bag and located two new pokemon that just entered Echo Cave.'

"Looks like we will have some new playmates for Arbok." said Misdreavus.

"Letssss go welcome them" hissed Arbok and he burrowed into the earth and disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile, Team PokeLife is currently battling a wild Spheal that had frozen Pikachu.

"Shadow Ball!" as Eevee sent a Shadow Ball to Spheal which just damaged him somewhat.

"Ice beam!" as Spheal sent a beam of ice and it damaged Eevee a lot.

"Dig!" and Eevee dug into the earth.

Unable to avoid, Spheal got hurt and was defeated.

"Oh no i forgot about Pikachu!" said Eevee and began searching for something to defrost Pikachu.

"Oh no! there is nothing that can defrost Pikachu..." moaned Eevee. Eevee moved the frozen Pikachu to a clearing. Just so happened, there was a Heal Seed on the floor and Eevee rush to get it and give it to Pikachu.

"Ouch Eevee... that Spheal is really strong." said Pikachu.

"No worries i got rid of him." said Eevee settling down beside Pikachu.

They both were enjoying some Apples thats when Arbok appeared from earth in front of them...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello! Now please accept my gift!" hissed Arbok and gave them a stream of Posion Stings.

"Eevee! Move!" yelled Pikachu and pushed Eevee out the way and both of them avoided the posion strings.

"Nicesssss lookssss like Eevee issss so timid." hissed Arbok.

"Dig!" and Eevee burrowed under the Earth.

"Lightning Bolt" as Pikachu sent a bolt of Lightning to Arbok.

"Night Shade!" a voice from somewhere.

The stream of Night Shade intercepted the lightning bolt and Misdreavus appeared.

"Not Bad!" said Misdreavus."Arbok, where is the other..."

"Dig Attack!" as Eevee leaped out of her hiding and tackled Arbok who was not very pleased with the sneaked attack and used Wrap attack on Eevee and managed to catch her and began to squeeze the life out of Eevee. Eevee dropped her treasure bag and badge onto the floor as Arbok made a move to escape with its new prisoner.

"You are a exploration team?" asked Misdreavus, picking up the exploration badge.

"Whats it to you!" said Pikachu angrily. Midreavus held up her badge it was a Gold Rank Badge.

"I am part of the powerful Team Dark!" proclaimed Misdreavus.

"So you and Arbok are part of the group that stole the Oran berries from Kecleon.

"Some of our best work would you say." laughed Misdreavus.

"You caused the Kecleon brother to have a hard time and I am here to get the berries back or at least the poke for the berries." said Pikachu.

"Ugh your boring, lets get this over with. Confusion!" said Misdreavus.

"Quick Attack!" and Pikachu rocketted after Misdreavus.

MeanWhile, Arbok wrapped up Eevee in its coils and took her to part of Echo cave where Team Dark Lived.

"Impressive Dig, little puppy" laughed Arbok and he slithered. Eevee tried to talk back but Arbok gagged her with his tail.

"Arbok! where did you go and whose your little... puppy...?" asked Ariados.

"Mmmmrph!" screamed Eevee through her gag.

"So what are you going to do to the puppy?" asked Ariados

"Maybe like 'play' with her." said Arbok.

"Okay have fun then i will go check our supplies." said Ariados and stalked off.

"Now... What were you trying to say earlier?" asked Arbok and removed his tail from Eevee's mouth.

"For one thing I am a Eevee not a puppy!" yelled Eevee. "And secondly what you mean 'play' with me i am not your toy!"

"Heres my awnsers." said Arbok. "You looked like a puppy and when i mean 'play' as it toy with you and since your tied up in my coils your offically my toy."

"Unfair..." said both Ariados and Eevee together.

"Ariados! What you mean unfair?" asked Arbok.

"I captured a lot of pokemon and you said none of them are mine." said Ariados.

"Thats because my coils are personal." said Arbok. "By the way, i need a lot of your string shots for this little puppy."

"I said that...!" Eevee started before she was gagged up by Arbok's tail again.

"No problem Arbok, i will put it by your bed when i am done." said Ariados. Where's pikachu? i hope that he's ok. thought Eevee as she was helpless to do anything. Meanwhile back in clearing of Echo Cave, Pikachu and Misdreavus are battling.

"Pikachu... you very good at battling." commented Misdreavus. "Let me make you an offer, join us and we will take over treasure town."

"Why should i join you!" Pikachu yelled.

"Well... Lets just say your little... puppy friend is going to suffer." said Misdreavus. "With Arbok playing with your friend, i can bet its not going to be pretty."

"Eevee is not a puppy!" yelled Pikachu

"Join us or I will make sure your puppy friend suffers" laughed Midreavus,enjoying pikachu's rage.

"Thu..." as pikachu is going to use Thunder attack, Arbok came back to the clearing along with Ariados holding a treasure bag and a cage with Eevee locked inside of it.

"Pikachu!" Eevee started. "At one moment Misdreavus used substitude and gave orders to Arbok and Ariados to lock me in a cage and come here."

"Eevee are you ok?" Pikachu asked. Did they hurt you?"

"Does Arbok's squeezing and Ariados's String shot collar count?" asked Eevee.

"Thats the last straw..." said Pikachu Pikachu saw their treasure bag and picked it up.

"what are you doing?" asked Eevee.

"This!" said Pikachu and threw a lumious orb and used volt tackle to disable Ariados and get Eevee and the extra Treasure Bag.

"Eevee! I am glad to see you..." said Pikachu as he tried to unlock the cage. "Boy! This lock is stuck on tight!"

"Maybe I can help WITH THAT!" a voice started...


	4. Chapter 4

A stream of stars from a Swift attack came down and Pikachu picked up Eevee's cage and tried to run. Ariados was not going to let them go easily and began firing String Shot hoping to catch at least one of them.

"Pikachu you alright?" asked Eevee. "I mean am I too heavy for you?"

"Maybe after this you could go on an diet" said Pikachu, panting.

Misdreavus appeared along with Arbok and cornered Pikachu.

"Pikachu come on!" said Misdreavus. "You cannot avoid us or exit the cave like this now so give in! Join us!"

"If I join you what will happen to Eevee..." puffed Pikachu.

"Well..." said Arbok. "I have got plans with her..." Everyone Stared at Arbok strangely.

"What?".

"Pikachu... I do not know what it is but i have a bad feeling about those plans" said Eevee from her prison.

"So what is you anwser Pikachu?" asked that moment, Ariados made an attempt to grab merely kicked Eevee's Cage out of the way and the string shot missed.

"Nice try but i prefer that you leave Eevee out of this." said Pikachu

"PIKACHU!" yelled Eevee.

"What, Eevee?" asked Pikachu

"the key is made of..." started Eevee before another string shot was fired and manage to make contact with the cage.

"Eevee NO!" yelled Pikachu

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" said Misdreavus in a raised tone."Join us now or Eevee will be suffering badly." Hopeless to argue, Pikachu had no choice but to say yes. Eevee was placed under the care of Arbok whom seems excited about this arrangment. Pikachu was not pleased with the arrangments and he had to make sure he applies to all the condition or Eevee would be in danger.

"Pikachu! I want you to fight me to train up." said Misdreavus.

"If i win i want to quit your team and Eevee returned to me along with the treasure bags." demanded Pikachu.

"You are not in a position to make a deal but i will to raise a challenge." said Misdreavus. "if you lose i want you to fight Eevee and hurt her badly."

i cannot let us be prisoners down here forever thought Pikachu.

"However i have a better idea we will have 3 battles; you and me, Eevee and Arbok and you and Eevee against me and Arbok." said Misdreavus.

"Your on!" said Pikachu.

"ARBOK! bring Eevee with you to the Arena" yelled and Misdreavus begun fighting when Arbok arrived with Eevee. Misdreavus was in a tight spot with Pikachu as Pikachu is not backing down and is unleashing lightning attacks without stopping and eventually Misdreavus was still trembling and facing Arbok just brought out her timidness and she was forced to give up after a wrap attack by Arbok.

"Eevee... this is all my fault that your captured and i am going to set things right but i need your help" said Pikachu.

"bu..t Pikachu i... face Arbok." stammered Eevee.

"I will take Arbok but you have to take Misdreavus" said Pikachu.

"Round 3 Starting now!" said Misdreavus and charged towards Pikachu. Eevee used Shadow ball to get Misdreavus attention and get her to fight was instantly wiped out in 1 thunder attack. Having no other moves that affects Misdreavus, Eevee kept using Shadow Ball. Misdreavus tried to use confusion ray but Pikachu zapped her with thunder. Eevee's Dig took out Ariados.

"We Finally did it..." panted Pikachu.

"You did most of the work..." said Eevee. "I spent about most of the adventure coiled and squeezed by Arbok." As they carried Team Dark back in a prison wagon made used materials in the cave, they shared their part of the adventures to each other. Eevee pulled the wagon and Pikachu carried both Treasure bags.

"Eevee your endurance is amazing." commented Pikachu, when they got to the cross roads.

"I will deliever thee crooks to magnazone, you take the oran berries to Kecleon." said Eevee.

"Sounds like a plan." said Pikachu."See you at Sharpedo Buff." so Eevee and Pikachu went their seperate ways. Kecleon was impressed that the managed to get the oran berries and gave Pikachu two exclusive items for Pikachu and Eevee. Eevee handed over the criminals and their team's exploration rank went up to Gold both met inside their homes.

"I am tired from being squeezed by Arbok..." yawned Eevee, settling down into her bed of staw.

"I am so tired that i can sleep for 3 days." yawned Pikachu, falling asleep.  
>Thus ending their adventure in Echo Cave, Eevee and Pikachu both learned something important but they're asleep and could not tell you and i do not know what they know.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

As the endless darkness of the night gets replaced by the glow of the sun, Pikachu was already busy finding something.

"Uh Huh?" said Eevee as she got up.

"Oh good morning Eevee i was trying find that Pikachu-exlcusive item."

"Why?" asked Eevee.

"Well is because of this" and Pikachu show Eevee a letter:

_Dear Pikachu of Team PokeLife,_  
><em>The Gold Rank Federation wants to meet with you at Frozen Forest and please bring your Pikachu-Exclusive item or we won't recongize you.<em>  
><em>From The Gold Rank Federation<em>

Eevee looked at the letter suspiciously.

"Isn't this letter a little..." started Eevee but suddenly.

"FOUND IT!" said Pikachu and he put it into Eevee's Treasure bag.

"Suspicious..." finished Eevee but Pikachu didn't listen as he dragged Eevee with him to Frozen Forest.

"Hold up Pikachu!" said Eevee as she was being dragged away. "We don't know what we are getting into!"

"No worries if something happends we will come through like always." said Pikachu and he strapped the Treasure Bag onto Eevee and dragged her off by the tail. When they reached the entrance, Pikachu stopped and let go of Eevee's Tail.

"Here we are! Frozen Forest!" said Pikachu.

"I heard of this place... This place is said to have been a sunny forest but due to Froslass's Curse it became a Frozen Forest... and even now you can still feel's Froslass Curse and Hate." said Eevee reading her note book that she always carried so she could take notes.

"Wow they are right this place just gives me the chill." said Pikachu.

"So... Do... I..." shivered Eevee and she hide behind Pikachu.

"No worries Eevee lets go!" said Pikachu and they both entered the Mystery Dungeon and like all Mystery Dungeon a new layout appeared for them. Pikachu and Eevee had pretty rough time going through Frozen Forest as none of them had moves that is effective against ice types.

"Ow!" and Eevee was hit by an Ice Ball attack and was flung to the wall. Pikachu used his Volt Tackle but it was barely causing an effect against Snorunt. Pikachu soon defeated Snorunt with a Quick Attack.

"Eevee?" and Pikachu saw Eevee's imprint on the wall that she slammed into but where is Eevee? "EEVEE? Where are you!"

Somewhere ahead, Eevee was just waking up from her sudden black out.

"Ugh... my aching head... Where am i..." Eevee got up slowly and then her eyes started to focus and when it focused she realised that she is in a jail cell made of Ice. Eevee tried to move but suddenly something pulled her back.

"Wh...at?" said Eevee as she saw that her front and hind left legs are chained to the floor and she is wearing a collar that is chained to the wall.

"What is that... Pup suppose to do!" said someone. Eevee looked up to find three pokemon talking.

"Its that Pikachu's partner... so she will be a great use in luring Pikachu."

"But what other use can she be."

"Well she is rather cute why not you find something to do with her!"

"I think i will!" They left and Eevee took the chance to try and escape but the chains are hard metal and she couldn't break it so gave up and just settled down and started to cry silently. Meanwhile Pikachu looked high and low for Eevee.

"Eevee! where are you!" yelled Pikachu as he travelled to the next floor. Suddenly a lot of Icicle Spears came and tried to impale Pikachu but Pikachu managed to avoid, dodge and evade all of the attacks. "Whose there!"

"Funny you should ask Pikachu!" said a voice. Sneasel, Froslass and Snover came down hard on Pikachu.

"So you came i knew that you couldn't resist the Gold Rank Federation." laughed Sneasel as he gave Pikachu a Slash attack. Pikachu backed off into a wall.

"Eevee i need a ..." started Pikachu when he remembered that Eevee is missing.

"Sweet dreams little rat!" said Sneasel as he delivered the final blow to Pikachu. For what seems like hours later, Pikachu started to wake up.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?" asked a voice. When Pikachu got his focus back, he looked around to see Eevee chained up.

"Eevee!" and Pikachu tried to move but alas for him. He was chained to the wall and was unable to move.

"Pikachu! Do you know them..." asked Eevee.

"Well they... Are once my friends but they turned evil and tried to make me evil too but i broke ties with them." said Pikachu finally.

"Then why did they capture me..." asked Eevee.

"Maybe to use you to lure me... and it worked i guess." said Pikachu. "Now i wonder what are they going to do..."

"Funny you should ask Pikachu! You know very well what are we going to do." lughed Snover.

"What are you talking abo... Wait a minute... oh no... not the Dark Orb!" exclaimed Pikachu and he began to struggle.

"Pikachu save your strength i tried arly these chains are too hard to break." said Eevee as Sneasel, Snover and Froslass came into the cell, holding a strange orb.

"Eevee whatever you do... don't touch the orb!" said Pikachu as he struggled harder than ever.

"Well well well Pikachu it seems that you really care about this little pup so i am going to try it on her!" said Sneasel and he held up the orb in front of Eevee and suddenly the Orb lit up and released its dark powers into Eevee.

"Eevee?" said Pikachu hoping that the orb didn't work but Eevee's color started to change into something darker and sinister.


	6. Chapter 6

As Eevee was going through some strange transformation, Pikachu and Eevee were unchained and brought to different room that have 1 cell and a cage. They seperated Pikachu into the cell and Eevee into the Cage and left them.

"Eevee! Say something!" yelled Pikachu but Eevee is now unconscious and her fur color is extremely darker and sinister tone than before. Pikachu gave up after a few minutes and had flopped onto the floor. Eevee meanwhile was in another world of her own.

"Ugh... what happened..." said Eevee got up. She looked around her, she was back in Treasure Town, in Wiggytuff's guild signing up. Eevee looked and suddenly something strange happened. Suddenly Pikachu became a Dark Shadow and was attacking her. At the same time, Eevee in the real world, was thrashing in her Cage.

"EEVEE What's wrong!" said Pikachu but to Eevee in her Dream World Pikachu was saying, "Eevee What's Wrong? I am your friend!" and Eevee was thrashing even more violently. Suddenly Sneasel, Froslass and Snover came in and took a look at Eevee.

"Well would you look at that! The Dark Orb is taking effect already." laughed Froslass.

"Look you better tell me what you did with Eevee right now!" demanded Pikachu.

"Oh you forgotten? well let me refresh your memory!" said Sneasel.

"The Dark Orb changes your personality once its gets to you and for your little friend she seems to be resisting." Eevee, in her dreamworld, is now captured by the Dark Shadow and was being held up to eye level with the gaint. Eevee stopped moving and Eevee in the real world stopped thrashing.

"Looks like the dark orb seems to be in control of her now..." said Snover and he took Eevee out of the Cage and took her to the arena and Pikachu was placed on the other side.

"ROUND 1 NO TIME LIMIT! BEGIN!" announced Sneasel and Eevee charged at Pikachu full force Take Down. Pikachu barely dodged it and Eevee is now using Iron Tail and Pikachu Parry her attacks with his own Iron Tail. Eevee suddenly stopped using Iron Tail and is now throwing Shadow Balls at Pikachu.

"EEVEE WAKE UP PLEASE!" shouted Pikachu but to Eevee it was "Eevee Please Wake up and face the music!" Eevee attacked more furiously and was able to hit Pikachu with a Bite attack.

"Ouch!" shouted Pikachu and to Eevee it was "Ha it tickles." Pikachu is trying to think how is he going to wake up Eevee when suddenly it hit him like a Lightning Bolt and he began to shout random stuff at Eevee. "Eevee You Smell!" and to Eevee it was "Eevee you smell great." Eevee suddenly stop moving and Pikachu figured it out. Whatever he says, the Dark Orb reverse its meaning to it advantage so he began to shout other stuff.

"Eevee! You are not dreaming!" said Pikachu and Eevee heard: "Eevee you are Dreaming Wake up!" and Eevee began to know whats going on and the Dark Shadow wasn't working so Eevee bit it and suddenly she broke free.

"Wh..at Pikachu!" and Eevee went and gave Pikachu a great big Hug but Pikachu just set her down.

"Er Eevee hold on i am trying to think..." said Pikachu. "This might hurt but it will cure you." and Pikachu gave Eevee a powerful Volt Tackle and Eevee fainted. The Dark Orb exited Eevee's body and shattered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry Eevee i had to do it or you will go crazy again..." said Pikachu as he shoved some revival herbs into Eevee's mouth. Eevee coughed and woke up.

"Thanks Pikachu... but why do i feel so weak..." said Eevee weakly and she went back to sleep. Pikachu set her down and looked in the direction of Sneasel, Froslass and Snover whom entered the arena.

"Do you honestly think that Dark Orb is that easy to defeat?" laughed Sneasel. "Take a look at the final masterpiece." Pikachu panicked and he took another look at Eevee whom color is still the same come to think of it. Eevee seems to be in transition as she got up unsteadily. Her eyes colors seems to be lost along with her sparkle. Eevee looked at Pikachu and then to Sneasel and gang.

"Ugh... Who are you people!" yelled Eevee agressively and she merely pushed away Pikachu and Take Down Sneasel and gang and left in a hurry.

"This is not over Sneasel! EEVEE!" and Pikachu left in pursuit of Eevee. Eevee's personality had certainly taken a turn for the worst and Eevee is now all aggressive and hot-headed.

"What you want sparky!" said Eevee as Pikachu finally caught up.

"Eevee where are you going!"

"That is none of your business! Shove off!" and Eevee shot a powerful Shadow Ball and Pikachu got hit and he flew backwards.

"Darn it its all blur to me... how did i broke free of the Dark Orb those years ago..." said Pikachu as he got and went after Eevee whom seem to be heading in a random direction. Eevee finally stop in a clearing.

"Look i know you are following me! NOW SHOW YOURSELF!" said Eevee in a aggressive tone.

"Eevee listen you are not yourself!" said Pikachu but Eevee didn't stop to listen and she attacked Pikachu.

"Look i am not fighting you Eevee not like this!" said Pikachu.

"Ok then you will make a great chew toy!" said Eevee as she lunged a Bite attack. Pikachu merely dodged it.

"AHHHHHHHHHhhhh!" yelled Eevee in pain as she collapsed. The darkness imprinted by the Dark Orb seems to be increasing and Eevee is now at the end of Transition and now she is no longer the old Eevee Pikachu know but a Dark version.

"Eevee! speak to me!" said Pikachu keeping a firm grip on the screaming, struggling Eevee.

"Looks like we are in time to see Eevee get taken over by the Dark Orb" laughed Sneasel as she rested.

"LET ME GO!" screamed Eevee and she gave Pikachu a powerful Crunch attack. The pain gave Pikachu a jolt and he remember how he broke free once.

"THATS IT!" said Pikachu. Pikachu used Charged Beam and zapped down Eevee unconscious. "Sorry Eevee but its for your own good now for you!" and Pikachu turned his attention to Sneasel and he took down Sneasel and went and got their Treasure bag and they left in a hurry.

"Hurry after them before he reach the cure!" Pikachu left Frozen Forest with unconscious Eevee in his arms. "Now if i remember correctly the only way to... OUCH!" Sneasel kicked Pikachu in the face and Eevee and the treasure bag was sent flying into Sparkling Pond.

"Ugh... Whats wrong with me..." said Eevee weakly as she got out of the water.

"Eevee Move out of the way!" Eevee didn't know what happend but she merely stepped out of the way as Pikachu and Sneasel came flying in battling furiously. Eevee sat down and started to think what happend it seems that once she touched Sparkling Pond's waters it washed away her Dark side temporary. Eevee opened the treasure bag and was having an Oran Berry to restore her energy as she felt very weak. Suddenly Snover and Froslass came by and saw Eevee sniffing a flower peacefully instead of helping Sneasel.

"Hey Eevee why are sniffing the flowers instead of attacking?" asked Froslass.

"Eevee if you aren't too busy do what they say and ATTACK THEM!" Eevee jumped up and used Take Down and Charged down Snover. Froslass used Powder Snow and sent Eevee into a corner half buried in snow. Snover took he chance and used Icy Wind ad Eevee is pelted with ice after ice. Pikachu was just finished dancing with Sneasel and plunged her into the clear waters of Sparkling Pond. Eevee was now completely dry and her dark side came back and wen after Snover and Froslass for attacking her.

"You double team me!" and Eevee gave them a sand-attack that blinded them and then used Swift and they are sent into the water. Pikachu saw that Eevee's Dark side had been released again so he dived into the water and grabbed a Sparkle Orb and then he toss it at Eevee. Eevee got hit by the Orb and then the Sparkle Orb enter her body and Eevee fainted.

"Eevee! Oh no please tell me that i did it right! Say Something, Eevee!"

"Some...thing" muttered Eevee weakly.

"Its not funny!"

"Its not meant to be... sorry Pikachu but i couldn't stay... awake..." and Eevee dosed off. Pikachu knew that Eevee is wiped out as he was so he took up Eevee and the Treasure Bag and they headed back to Treasure Town and laid her down in Sharpedo Buff.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh... my head... what happend..." and Eevee opened up her eyes to see Pikachu pacing around thinking heavily. "Pikachu?"

"Oh Eevee you are awake... are you feeling alright?" Eevee stood up and shook off the tension.

"Well nothing broken at least..."

"Ok Eevee we need to talk seriously..." and they settled down on the floor. "Ok before i got the fragment... i was in a junior exploration team to test out my skills."

"Let me guess... you were with Sneasel, Snover and Froslass."

"Thats right... i was with them when we went into Darkness Rift... and we discovered a a strange substance and its temptation was irresistable."

"But how can it be... th feeling was like a bad nightmare..."

"I mean the arua it emits... its like a magnet and those 3 are consumed by it now they are its vessel..." Eevee shook at the feeling. "We both are have resisted and managed to pull out of the substance's temptation and now its likely that those 3 will try and interfer with us and tempt us with the Dark Orb's power." After that discussion, the both of them left the base. Eevee took a look in the Treasure Bag and it looks like they have supplies for 1 Grade B or lower mission.

"Well i will go to the Guild and find us a suitable mission... you can try and get more supplies from the Kecleon Brothers." said Pikachu and they split up. Eevee went to the Kecleon Brothers' shop.

"Ahh Eevee! Nice to see you!" said Kecleon.

"Hello... what do supplies do you have today..."

"I am sorry but another Exploration Team bought them all from us."

"What? Who..." asked Eevee when suddenly she was whacked by someone. Eevee crashed to the floor and her Treasure Bag flew out.

"Its us!" and Eevee looked up to see Sneasel and his lackies.

"You!" said Eevee getting up into a alert position as Snover and Froslass surrounded her.

"Whats the big idea of buying up all the supplies!"

"So that you 2 won't have anything to depend on!" laughed Sneasel.

"Eevee! I got the job!" shouted Pikachu as he came down. Sneasel's group used Mist and they ran.

"Who used Mist..." coughed Pikachu as he came down.

"Sneasel and his lackies..." said Eevee. "and they bought all the supplies from the Kecleon Brothers..." Pikachu and Eevee went to the crossroads where they looked at their mission.

"Alright this is a Grade C mission... Simple, We just need to get find someone's lost Scarf..."

"How do we know its the right scarf..."

"It has a special logo on it and its in... The Remains Of Drenched Bluff, Sunken Bluff."

"Alright Supply check... Eevee?"

"We have a decent amount of Berries and Seeds... we should be alright." and they both set off for Sunken Bluff but behind them is none other than Sneasel and his gang. The magic of the PokeWorld's Mystery Dungeon activated when they entered Sunkern Bluff. Sunkern Bluff was formerly Drenched Bluff but due to a heavy downpour... it is now filled with water.

"Pikachu i think you should avoid using your electrical attacks as this place is wet." said Eevee stepping into another puddle. Pikachu was a little disappointed with that advice. The Pokemon they encountered are not strong as the ones in their previous adventures.

"Eevee! Duck!"

"Why are you calling me a... AHhhh!" and Eevee got blasted with Ice Shard.

"When i say duck i meant D-U-C-K Down!" said Pikachu helping Eevee up.

"We meet again... kiddies..." said Sneasel landing down. They were surrounded by them.

"Well litte pup, remember this..." and Sneasel held up yet another Dark Orb.

"Eevee you know what to do..."

"Yeah..." and Eevee unleashed Swift that shielded them from view and Eevee Dug a hole and both of them escaped. "You knew that they are following us?"

"Its kinda predictable..." said Pikachu and suddenly he saw a scarf and he picked it up. "This is it! We completed our mission! lets get out of here!" They were about to teleport using their badges when suddenly someone snatched them.

"Hey! Give those back!" shouted Pikachu.

"In your dreams..." said Sneasel holding their gold rank badges and pocketing them. Eevee tried to make another escape like last time but this time Froslass and Snover frozen them in place with Ice Beam. "You two are not going anywhere..." Pikachu and Eevee tried to move in their half frozen state. "Knock them both out..." and a hit on the head by Ice Shard knocked them both out. A long time seems to have passed when Pikachu and Eevee both wake up. Pikachu was hanging upside down by the waterfall with vines supporting him and Sneasel was sitting on the tree that he was hanging on.

"So you have woken up! Take a look down there..." and Sneasel pointed downwards to Snover, Froslass and wrapped up Eevee. Eevee was in the same situation as Pikachu but worst is that Snover is holding the Dark Orb and Eevee's paws are tied and is dangling helpless over the river by Froslass's Psyhic. Pikachu thinks that they are by Serenity River.

"What are you doing to her!"

"We are asking her a few questions and you cannot do a thing... or its curtains or should i say snip snip." and he temptingly moved his claws over to the vines. Meanwhile, Eevee was actually being tortured by Froslass. Eevee was dunked into the river and was held there.

"Hey! Let her go!"

"Can't do that... She is also being infected too..." and suddenly Froslass lifted Eevee out and she was nearly out of air. Soon they brought Eevee to Sneasel and Pikachu.

"Pikachu... I cannot... take... any more..." Eevee fainted and she was taken to another place.

"Since she didn't cough out any info... looks like its your turn!"

"Now how did you break free!"

"I am not telling you!"

"Fine... looks like i have to play this card..." and Sneasel took a feather.

"Wait... what are doing..."

"You were always ticklish... you will tell me or its into a ticklng frenzy." Pikachu was begining to panic and he began to babble out nonsense.

"Stop... How did you break the control..."

"I am not telling!" and Sneasel tickled Pikachu silly and Pikachu's swirming broke the vines and he fell down the waterfall headlong.

"Well that turned out better than i thought..." laughed Sneasel as he went to join his team whom is keeping Eevee prisoner. Eevee was taken to Little Meadow where she was locked in a wooden cage and she was still unconscious. Pikachu was difting down Serenity River, totally zonked out. The 2 of them are now seperated and are in grave danger.

"Excuse me... Mr..." asked someone. Pikachu slowly opened his eyes only to see a Riolu looking at him.

"Ugh... where am i..."

"You are at Arua Isle... The place for where arua is taught and used without restriction..."

"Thats... new...to me..." and Pikachu looked at his map and this place was uncharted.

"Excuse me... but where are you from?"

"I am from Treasure Town..."

"Ohh i love that place when i visited it! Oh i am Riolu and you are?"

"I am Pikachu and this is... wait i forgot she is not here..."

"Whose not here?"

"My Exploration Partner... Eevee... Oh no... she must be in trouble!"

"Calm down... do you have anything that have her arua?"

"Well... this map... we always use it."

"Let me have a look." Pikachu gave the map to Riolu whom closed his eyes and seems to be focusing.

"I see... A brown and rather cute pokemon locked in a wood cage and sleeping... 3 figures shrodded in darkness and they are at a sort of meadow..." and Riolu opened his eyes. "Thats all i can get..." Pikachu was already running off.

"Thanks Riolu but i got to get going."

"Wait Mr Pikachu! You are not suppose to be on Arua Isle! If they see you, you will get destoryed."

"Your right..." and Pikachu stopped.

"There is a small sailboat, lets go!" and they ran to the boat and left the isle. Meanwhile Eevee was just waking up from her fainting, only to find herself in a cage looking at Sneasel, Froslass and Snover.

"What... where am i..."

"you 2 leave us for a moment..." said Sneasel and the 2 snow pokemon left them. Eevee backed away to the back of the cage.

"Look... i know that we gotten off on the wrong foot... and we both are going to say things you are going to regret..." said Sneasel pacing around. "Why don't you join us and accept the power of the Dark Orb!"

"I felt it... it was overpowering for me... i cannot control it so i am not joining you..."

"Nobody can tame it...just let it consume you..." and Sneasel held out a Dark Orb and its begining to glow like before.

"Noo! Please anything but that..."

"Sorry but you will just have to accept it." and the Dark Orb is now clitching onto Eevee.

"No! Not Again! NO!" screamed Eevee as the Dark Power are start to comsume her again.

"EEVEE! OH NO!" yelled Pikachu as he came with Riolu. Snover and Froslass attacked.

"No worries Pikachu! I got you covered!" said Riolu and he unleased Arua Sphere and it knocked the 2 of them out. Eevee meanwhile was acting a little stranger than the first time she was hit with the Dark Orb's infections.

"Strange... Eevee is not acting the same as the first time she resisted it..." Eevee was not thrashing and her color is not changing at all. Eevee meanwhile in her Dreamworld, she is fighting the inner shadow and won.

"What...i did it... i controlled myself..."

"What? you did what?"

"Pikachu i did it! i am now immune to the Dark Orb!"

"No way!"

"Dark Orb?" asked Riolu.

"Ugh... all the more we want Eevee to join us..."

"Pikachu get me out of here..." said Eevee looking at the cage.

"Not going to happend!" said Sneasel and he took Eevee's cage and made a run for it.

"Let me go! I am not joining you!" shouted Eevee and she used Iron Tail on the Wooden bars and it broke like hot knife through butter and Eevee leap out and ran the other way.

"Oh no you don't" and Sneasel sent a Ice Beam attack and it hit Eevee and froze her and used mist to get away.

"Eevee!" and Pikachu ran only to bump into a ice glacier with Eevee frozen inside. Pikachu used Iron Tail and it shattered the ice and Eevee fell unconscious in Pikachu's arms. "Thanks for your help! Riolu!" and Pikachu carried Eevee back to Treasure Town and recieved the reward for the mission. At their base, before they slept. Pikachu whispered

"Well Eevee you might be more stronger than me..."


	9. Chapter 9

The glowing sun rises up from beyond the sea and seeping into the famous sharpedo rock formation. Inside, Eevee and Pikachu are still sleeping from their last adventure which took a lot out of them. Eevee was waking up and she was stretching out her muscules before today's mission. Pikachu was already up and he had been busy fiddling with the Treasure Bag.

"Good morning Pikachu... what are you doing with the treasure bag."

"I just bought a few supplies and now we are set!" said Pikachu holding up the Treasure Bag and Eevee slipped it on herself.

"So whats our mission for today?"

"Well i was think about..." said Pikachu when suddenly there was a visitor for them. It was Chatot from the Wiggytuff Guild.

"Oh! Isn't our gradutates from the guild!"

"Stop calling us that Chatot... what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you want to join the Guild on an Exploration to the Silent Cape!"

"YES! We would like to join!"

"Great! I just like to ask... is it just you and Eevee on your team?"

"Well we might have a extra guest to come with us..."

"Alright see you on due date." and Chatot left. Eevee was curious about the new member.

"Pikachu... who is the guest..."

"Well we met him yesterday remember?"

"Riolu?" said Eevee.

"Yup and i made a appointment with him and a Rescue Team from a across the land."

"A Rescue Team? are you out of your mind! they are not allow in this part of the world!"

"That was the plan for today! We are going to visit them!"

"Great..." and Pikachu pulled Eevee by the ear and they are off to Pokemon Square.

"Pikachu! That Hurts! OW!" screamed Eevee as she was pulled by the ear. Meanwhile on Arua Isles, Sneasel, Snover and Froslass have invaded it. The pokemon managed to drive them away but not after they got something from the Arua Temple.

"This should be enough to lure them to us..." said Sneasel. Meanwhile back to Team Pokelfe, they reached Pokemon Square and Eevee is furious about being pulled all the way.

"Well their base should be... that building..." said Pikachu and they walked down the road only to get a lot of stares from the locals whom never seen a Exploration team. They came to a Torchic shaped building and they rang the bell.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Coming!" and a Torchic the size of Pikachu came out. "Hello I am Torchic of TeamRes Rescue Team!"

"I had a talk with Mudkip about my friend..."

"Oh he will be coming soon why don't you and your brown friend come in and relax!" they entered the impressive building and Eevee studied the region's map and compared it with their own Wonder Map.

"PIKACHU! Thanks for the help!"

"No problem Mudkip!" said Pikachu.

"Care to tell me how you 2 met?" asked Eevee getting up.

"Well i said i was in a junior exploration team before and he was our first offical client!"

"Oh! i see..."

"Speaking of which... why is it just you and her? where is those 3 rascals?"

"Well there was a slight incident... but i rather not talk about it..." said Pikachu. They spent a while taking when suddenly Torchic came in with a letter and opened it to everyone.

"Oh no! Arua Isle got invaded by Ice Pokemon and 3 of them kidnapped a Riolu from the Isle."

"Riolu! Pikachu do you think its them?"

"I think so but where could they have..." and suddenly a letter came to the base addressed to Team Pokelife. "I think i just anwsered myself..." Eevee took the letter and she read it.

"Yup its them... and looks like they are still after me but they are getting desperate..." and Eevee passed the letter to Pikachu.

"I know where they are keeping Riolu... Echo Cave..."

"ECHO CAVE? No no no no no no anywhere but there!" screamed Eevee

"Well... i hate to do this Eevee..." and Pikachu hit Eevee hard on the head and she was knocked out. When she woke up they are outside of Echo Cave with Team PokeRes. Eevee tried to run but Pikachu secured her to him with rope.

"Pikachu let me go i don't want to go in there!"

"Well if you didn't notice, you don't have much of a choice." and the 2 teams entered the dungeon together. the footsteps are louder than usual due to the echoness of Echo Cave and it reached the ears of Sneasel.

"They are here... is the trap ready?"

"Yes Sneasel... it won't belong untill that furball is on our side permently."

"Give me one of the Modified Dark Orbs..." and Snover pass one of the orbs to Sneasel whom examined them. The newest improvement to the Orbs is that the power of darkness is much much harder to resist and it emits more powerful dark arua. They arrived at the clearing to find something frozen solid.

"Oh no its Riolu!" said Eevee and she rushed forward to thaw him out but she fell into a pitfall trap.

"Eevee... you know that is the oldest trick in the book..."

"Lets go help her!" and Team PokeRes rushed forward only to get caught by a cage.

"And that is the 2nd oldest..." said Pikachu.

"Hey who put bars on a pitfall trap!" said Eevee when she tried to get out.

"Ok thats a new one..."

"Here is something really original... HELP US OUT!" shouted Mudkip.

"Yeah right... sorry..." and Pikachu was about to rescue mudkip and torchic when Sneasel, Snover and Froslass came in attacking Pikachu.

"Hey 3 on 1 is not fair!" shouted Mudkip.

"Shut it you little fish..." said Sneasel harshly. "Snover! You know what to do!"

"I am on it!" and Snover went over the hole where Eevee fell in and fill it with sleep powder.

"Eevee!" and Pikachu used his Iron Tail to hit the cage around Team PokeRes and it shattered. Mudkip used Mud Slap on Froslass and Torchic used Flame Charge on Snover, sending the 2 of them backwards. Sneasel cracked open the bars on top of the hole and took Eevee in his arms.

"Now to see if she is really immune!" and he used the new modified Orb on Eevee but like the first one it shattered on contact. "Looks like i have to use the 2nd method... and he took out a needle."

"Put it down!" said Pikachu but Sneasel injected the Dark Virus itself into Eevee and a strange thing happend. Eevee is still normal but the virus turned into something else when it was neutrallized by Eevee's immunity and it mutanted Eevee's DNA.

"Ugh... that hurt..." said Eevee waking up from the effects of Sleep Powder.

"Now She is on our side!"

"Dream On!" and she blasted Sneasel with a strange move that she could never learn, Blizzard.

"Wait how could its... blizzard..." said Eevee and she leapt down. Sneasel lost his temper and launched a fury of attacks at Eevee whom got hurt badly.

"Eevee!"

"No... Worries..." said Eevee and strangely used Recover. "Still no idea how these new powers came to me..."

"I think it was the Dark Virus! Not Only are you immune, they are now benifiting you!"

"Oh my... she is... the one..." said Sneasel in a transitional state.

"What are talking about!"

"She... is the one..." said Sneasel.

"Hey Guys we got Riolu!" said Torchic and Mudkip whom rescued Riolu.

"You 2 leave first! We will take care of these 3!"

"You may have defeated these 3 losers but i have more under my total control! So watch your back!" and Sneasel fainted. Eevee and Pikachu looked at each other and they prepared a prison cart and brought the 3 pokemon back to treasure town.

"Wow you caught the 3 kidnappers and they are considered to be A* Rank!" said Magnezone.

"Thanks... we do what we can!" said Pikachu.

"Alright here is the rewards." and they got a generous reward and they headed back to their base.

"Who do you think is trying to hunt you?"

"I have no idea... do you think its the spirit of darkness?"

"It might be... we have to check out a place... a place i wanted to check out after snapping out of the control.

"Where?"

"The Endless Mountain Of Darkness..."

"The what?"

"Or we call it... The Well of Darkness."

"Oh... but there is very dangerous!"

"No worries as i got you with me!"

"I am worried now... since i can draw new powers from the dark virus, what are they going to do with me."

"Not to worry... you get into trouble, i will save you!"

"Can we do it next time... i am feeling sleepy." said Eevee as she crashed on the bed. They slept sweetly but Eevee is getting strange nightmares. She was seeing her dark self as a powerful pokemon and was taking down her dearest friends and siding with her worst enemies. At the end, she as herself was chained to a strange device and it is constantly draining her of energy and her friends are all helpless. Eevee woke up sweating out of control and shaking.

"Eevee? Whats wrong?"

"Just a nightmare... nothing too serious... or at least i hope so..."

"Its ok... lets go to sleep so that we will be ready for tomorrow." They went back to their sleep but Eevee to dramatized by the nightmare that she couldn't sleep so she took a walk in the moonlight. Eevee sat down by the edge of Sharpedo Bluff and wonders about the future. She was from the dark future but now with the help of Dialga, she continues life as a exploration member. She really wonders what kind of future is waiting for them. The lunar moon is shining brightly over the waves and she was feeling better. She is going to do her best to uncover the mystery of the dark orbs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eevee its time to wake up!" said Pikachu, Eevee woke up drowsily but was soon snapped to life by Pikachu whom forcefully slipped the Treasure Bag on Eevee.

"Alright let's go..." yawn Eevee and they walked through Treasure Town. Eevee was feeling extremely drowsy.

"Oh yeah Eevee.. Ow!" started Pikachu when he suddenly bumped into Eevee.

"Sorry Pikachu..."

"Eevee are you sure you can take the intensity of this?"

"SURE I CAN!" said Eevee suddenly as she became alive and they went to the cross roads.

"Alright Eevee run me a list of what we have?"

"We have about 6 Oran Berries, 2 Pecha Berries and a few Orbs and other items." said Eevee when a sudden quick Pokmon knocked into Eevee and upset the contains.

"Eevee! Hey watch it buster!"

"No... YOU WATCH IT!" and the strange Pokmon strike at Pikachu but Pikachu underestimated his opponent, Weavile, and nearly knocked out.

"Pikachu ! Here!" shouted Eevee whom got up and hurled a Oran Berry at Pikachu whom caught it and ate it.

"Why you little..." said Weavile and he shot a Blizzard which Eevee blocked with Protect and Weavile slashed her hard and she was sent back into the cliff side.

"Ah!" said Eevee and she collapsed painfully.

"He he this will teach you to mess with the Curse Master's Henchman."

"Curse... Master?..."

"You 2 are the worst gold rank exploration team i ever met." laughed Weavile and he took Eevee's Treasure Bag and ran off.

"Pikachu... We need to go.. after... him" said Eevee whom was limping and hurt.

"Eevee... i know but you need to rest!"

"Lets go!" and Eevee somehow manage to lift Pikachu on her back and she ran in pursuit of Weavile. They went after Weavile and he entered The Well Of Darkness, Eevee skidded to a halt by the entrance and sent Pikachu flying in front of her.

"Sorry Pikachu but this is The Well Of Darkness isn't it?" asked Eevee trembling under the cold chill. Pikachu got up unsteadily and looked inside the cave.

"Well I have to say that we need to be very careful as we don't have any items," said Pikachu.

"I am sorry that I lost the treasure bag..." said Eevee as they entered The Well Of Darkness. Eevee and Pikachu entered the dungeon and suddenly Eevee got a huge headache and it was very intense that she couldn't walk.

"Eevee? Are you alright?" asked Pikachu helplessly as Eevee heard a monstrous voice in her head and it was very causing her great pain. "Eevee! What's Wrong!"

"Stop it! STOP BOTHERING ME!" screamed Eevee as the Voice went on in her head.

"Face it... You belong with the dark!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Eevee. Pikachu knocked Eevee hard on the head and Eevee snapped out of it. "Ouch... my poor head..."

"What's wrong?" asked Pikachu. "You were screaming like you are being tortured."

"Something was trying to haunt me..." said Eevee. "But I am alright... lets go..." But Eevee was getting a feeling that someone is watching them. They made through the dungeon carefully and they reached a Clearing.

"its a bit too quiet..." said Pikachu. "Eevee do you hear anything?" Eevee closed her eyes and focused her ears to scan the surroundings for the slightest sound and it was really too quiet.

"I cannot hear a thing..." said Eevee but suddenly the same monstrous voice came back to haunt Eevee. "AH! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You cannot resist the Dark... Embrace it..." laughed the Voice. Eevee was being overwhelmed and she is unable to hold it off and she began to run around confused. Pikachu knocked Eevee's head again and she snapped out of it. Eevee was confused and she sat down to stop the confusion.

"Eevee , you alright? " asked Pikachu

"I think I might have... never mind I think I better just sit down and get a hold of myself..." stumbled Eevee whom was both dizzy and aching at the same time. Pikachu wished that they have their Treasure Bag as his tummy growled.

"Well... A Eevee and Pikachu sitting in a Clearing!" laughed someone. Eevee just snapped out of her dizziness when she heard that.

"Pikachu did you hear that?" asked Eevee looking around nervously.

"And when the wind blows, A Weavile will destroy them both!" chorused another voice and Weavile jumped down and began to attacked Pikachu. Pikachu used Iron Tail to parry with Weavile's Shadow Claw. Eevee was about to fire a Shadow Ball when a Ice Shard came flying and Eevee had to evade it.

"Pikachu ! There is two of them!" shouted Eevee and she battled the other Weavile with their Treasure Bag. "And this one has our Treasure Bag!"

"Well not bad teamwork but what about Double Teaming!" said the Weavile together and they leapt up and both pounced on Pikachu. Eevee ran in front and block one of the attack with her Protect but the other attack got through and slashed her. Pikachu responded with a fearsome Thunder attack which overwhelmed one of them. Pikachu got hold of the Treasure Bag and took a Oran Berry and fed it to Eevee whom was hurt badly.

"Ugh... Pikachu?" said Eevee as she regained consciousness from the attacks she received. "Oh you got the treasure bag back!" Eevee slipped on the Treasure Bag and they both looked at the 2 Weavile whom are in a double battle position.

"Feel like some battling, Eevee?" asked Pikachu, looking at the Weavile . Eevee stood up and smiled.

"You can count on it..." said Eevee and they all charged at each other and suddenly Eevee and the Weavile got haunted by the same monstrous voice but strangely Pikachu can hear it too.

"Get The Girl... She's the one..." said the voice.

"Who are you!" shouted Pikachu boldly.

"My Name Is Dark Arceus... Ruler Of The Alternate Reality. Now Weavile!" and the 2 of them charged at Eevee whom defended herself with Protect.

"Eevee we need to get out of here! We seen enough of this place!" said Pikachu. Eevee got the cue and used Dig. She tunnelled underground and Pikachu hopped into the hole after blasting the 2 Weavile with Thunder and they popped out somewhere else in the Well Of Darkness.

"So that's the voice I been hearing since we been in this place..." said Eevee as they rested a little.

"Well, maybe it wasn't a good idea to take you with me to this place after all." Said Pikachu. They are soon on their way out of the Well Of Darkness but suddenly they are attacked again by the Weavile but strangely they seem to be more powerful than before and they knocked Eevee out easily, Pikachu was able to take on the both of them thanks to his experience battling Sneasel and his lackeys.

"You two will pay for what you did to Eevee!" and Pikachu was about to unleash a Thunder Bolt when the Weavile used Mist and blocked Pikachu's view. The Thunder Bolt missed and all that remains was the Treasure Bag.

"Eevee?" asked Pikachu hopelessly as his partner is gone. "EEVEE!" Pikachu took the Treasure Bag and went around the area to find his partner. Meanwhile, the Weavile are taking Eevee somewhere. They went into a hidden passage and it led to a huge chamber and the Weavile fastened Eevee to a wall with straps and cuffs.

"Master… we manage to captured the girl as you commanded." said one of the Weavile to a Black Wall which is reflecting a Purple glow.

"Good… I will begin the sequences." Said the voice and a purple beam is beginning to join Eevee and the Black Wall together and something is being drained out of Eevee. Pikachu looked around the Well five times.

"Pikachu?" said someone. Pikachu turned to find Riolu from Arua Isles.

"Hey Riolu! What are you doing here?" asked Pikachu.

"Well I wanted to find you in Treasure Town but Bidoof kindly told me you 2 went to this place." Said Riolu looking around.

"Can we save our talking for later? I need to find Eevee! She's been kidnapped!" said Pikachu.

"Well I can track her using her Arua, I just need something…"

"Well she always carry the Treasure Bag…"

"Good enough…" and Riolu closed his eyes and focused and he traced Eevee's Arua to the Wall opening and it just cuts off. "Strangely her Arua trail just ends at a wall…"

"A wall? Maybe there is a secret entrance or something," suggested Pikachu, "Come on Riolu! Take me to the Wall!" Riolu and Pikachu went to wall and looked at it. Pikachu tried tapping a part of the wall so did Riolu and soon the Wall disappeared and reveal another pathway. They used a Invisibility Orb and they creep down the path.

"What are you doing to me…" they heard a weak voice saying in a distant.

"Well you're the first of all us to completely immune to our Dark Orbs and the first to get injected with raw Dark Virus and plus the fact you are an Eevee whom has unstable DNA and you should have gained unusual powers and those powers will feed Master Arceus until he can come in our world and corrupt it!" explained Weavile.

"No… you can't do that…" said Eevee.

"Of course we can't in one drain… we must continuously inject dark virus into you and drain it out of you bit by bit."

"Well we won't let you do that!" said someone.

"Who are you! Where are you!" asked Weavile boldly and the invisibility orb wore out and Pikachu and Riolu are exposed. The Weavile battle Pikachu and Riolu whom proved themselves to be a powerful duo against Weavile.

"Ugh! I can't… hold…on…" and Eevee fainted and the Purple line connecting Eevee and the Black Wall disappeared and suddenly the Black wall blasted Pikachu and Riolu with Blizzard.

"Yes! Our Master Arcues Regained his Ice Powers!" shouted one of the Weavile

"Don't get distracted you fool! Inject the next batch of Dark Virus into that Eevee!" roared the same monstrous voice but it sounds more stronger. With Eevee strapped and drained of energy, its easy for the Weavile to inject the Dark Virus.

"Ouch! Hey what are you doing!" screamed Eevee after the injection.

"Just giving you another batch of Dark Virus." Said Weavile.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" and Eevee opened her mouth and a Fire Blast Attack fired out and was countered by a Ice Ball from the Black Wall. "No… not fire…" Weavile used Mist and escaped and the Black Wall looks like the rest of the wall.

"They are gone," said Riolu looking around. "That wall was black but now its normal…"

"Can you two please get me out of here?" asked Eevee. Pikachu used Iron Tail cut the straps and cuffs. "Riolu long time no see!"

"I can see that you two are not doing so well," said Riolu

"Aren't you suppose to be on Arua Isle training with Arua?" asked Eevee

"Well being here for the Guild Exploration is actually part of my Arua training, to be able to use the power of Arua in real life situations" said Riolu and they walked out of the Well Of Darkness together. Eevee was coughing a little and everytime she cough she breathed fire.

"Why must it be fire…" sighed Eevee as she coughed again.

"Isn't that good?" said Pikachu.

"The Fire is choking me from the inside…" explained Eevee.

"Is it possible for you to control the breathe?" asked Riolu, "you cannot walk into town breathing fire like this."

"I don't like its possible…" and Eevee's talking with interrupted with a burst of fire.

"I got one idea but its kind of stupid…" said Pikachu, "Just play along…" and they entered Treasure Town and just as they feared the Pokmon are staring at Eevee's fiery beathe.

"Is Eevee alright?" asked Kecleon.

"She just accidently swallowed a Blast Seed and a Heat Seed together."

"Oh drink lots of water… that's all I can suggest!" said Kecleon and they continued on to Sharpedo Buff base and the 3 of them sat down to discuss the recent events.

"Well… we know that a deity called Dark Arceus is now after Eevee due to her connection with the Dark Virus…" started Pikachu.

"Well I heard of Dark Arceus but I never thought that he would be around…" said Riolu.

"Do you mind telling us the myth of Dark Arceus?" asked Eevee.

"Well it started like this…" said Riolu


	11. Chapter 11

_Dark Arcues's Myth_

Around the beginning of the Pokmon World, Arcues was born out light and he created realms and planes of existence, Pokeworld. As time passed by, Arceus began to split to into 2 forms; Light Arceus and Dark Arcues. The 2 Arcues could not stand each other and so the Dark Arceus was forced into the Alternate Reality while Light Arcues took control of the balance in our world. Before Dark Arcues is sent into the other world, he swore to return and destroy the Pokeworld as a sign of his revenge against Light Arceus's cruel banishment. Light Arceus fearing that Dark Arceus would return, he took away all of his elemental powers and hid them then banished him. Light Arceus assigned Dialga and Palkia to help keep the balance of Time and Space and reduce the possibility of Dark Arcues using Time and Space as a portal, Light Arceus also assigned Reshiram and Zekrom to make sure the Black and White Dimensions from colliding with each other and making a portal and finally he assigned Giratina to protect the mirror world from Dark Arceus and Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas to protect our main world if Dark Arcues were to penetrate the main world. As time go by, Light Arceus disappeared and his defenses grown a mind of their own and began to control their domain to their own will and without Light Arcues around, Dark Arcues has a chance to take over our world

_Sharpedo Bluff Base, Night Time_

"Wow that is a scary tale!" said Eevee.

"It was used as a ghost story but it seems to be true…" said Riolu as they discussed.

"But what is with the dark virus?" asked Pikachu.

"That is the missing piece of the puzzle! How does the Dark Virus help Dark Arceus."

"You said that he was stripped of his elemental abilities so maybe he is trying to regain them so that he would be ready!" said Pikachu. They decided its not going to help worrying about Dark Arceus so they went to sleep. The next morning as they feasted on some berries, Chatot came.

"Well graduates! Tomorrow is the exploration! Here's a list of things you need to do before today ends." Said Chatot passing a sheet of paper to Eevee who took a look at it as Chatot left.

"Well looks like we have a lot to do!" said Eevee, showing them the list.

_The List_

**Wigglytuff's Guild List Of Items to note!**  
><strong>1. Winter or Thermal Clothing<strong>  
><strong>2. Rope<strong>  
><strong>3. Sleeping bags<strong>  
><strong>4. Foldable Tents<strong>  
><strong>5. Campfire kits<strong>  
><strong>6. Basic food supply<strong>  
><strong>7. Flasks Of Water<strong>  
><strong>8. Treasure Bag<strong>  
><strong>9. Team Clothing or accessories<strong>  
><strong>10. Wonder Map<strong>  
><strong>11. Exploration Team Badges<strong>  
><strong>12. Extra Bag Packs<strong>  
><strong>13. Medicine kit First aid kit**

_Back to Sharpedo Bluff Base_

"Looks like its giving me the impression that the location is going to be very cold." Said Eevee.

"Well we already have our Campfire kits, Flasks, Treasure Bag, Bag packs, Wonder Map, Rope, Sleeping bags, Exploration Team Badges and the Foldable Tents. We need Team Accessories, Thermal Clothing and First aid kits and perhaps more Rope." Summarized Pikachu. They spent 1 hour finding and stacking the items on list that they already have.

"Alright now where can we find Thermal Clothing and Team Accessories?" asked Riolu.

"I think the Kecleon Market has things like this, if not Spinda's recycling may have something for us to use," suggested Pikachu as Eevee packed the things evenly into 4 bags. They all left the base to Spinda's Caf as they know by heart that the Kecleon brothers don't sell such items.

"Hello Eevee! Hello Pikachu! Care for a drink today?" asked Spinda, dizzily.

"Well we want to ask do you have any of these items; Thermal Clothing, Rope, Team Accessories and first aid kits," asked Pikachu, Spinda took a minute and came back with some rope. "we got some spare rope for you." And gave it to Eevee who kept it in her emergency back pack. "I think I know where you can get the clothes and accessories, it's a new shop outside of town." And Spinda gave them a small card.

"Kirlia's Clothes And Accessories! This is perfect!" said Eevee as they left Spinda's Caf and headed down the Crossroads to Windy Forest and pretty shop laid there.

"Hello?" asked Riolu as they entered, the shop was painted periwinkle blue with a bit of leaf green highlight, but in a matter of seconds stuff began to find all over the room on their own. Eevee, Pikachu and Riolu must bend, duck and jump to dodge all sort of flying items. "Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Riolu as he jumped to dodge a dangerously sharp pair of sissors as they soared through the air on their own.

"I am pretty sure!" said Eevee as she got hit by a roll of blue ribbon on the head and she stumbled on the floor.

"Where did I leave that brown… oh I remember!" said a voice from the next room and suddenly a roll of brown thread zipped through the air as well as some needles and other things are still flying around the room. Some needles flew out of the pin cushion and jabbed Pikachu's tail.

"Ouch! The Needles jabbed my tail!" screamed Pikachu and suddenly all of the things in the room stopped moving and just fall to the ground and Eevee got tangled in thread and ribbons while Riolu is nearing pin cushioned to death by the scissors and pins.

"Is there someone out there?" asked the voice and Kirlia came out and looked at the three of them. "Oh my…I am sorry about that… let me help" Kirlia's Psychic pulled the pins and needles out of Riolu and Pikachu.

"Excuse me can you please get these off of me…" said Eevee tangled helplessly.

"Oh I am so sorry…" said Kirlia who was getting stressed out and soon Eevee was untangled and free to walk around. "How may I help you?"

"We need 3 sets of Thermal clothing and Team Accessories," said Pikachu. A notebook flew out of the counter and a pen was beginning to write things down.

"For the team Accessories, I can make scarves, ribbons, headbands, necklace and bracelets." Said Kirlia quickly.

"We will take the scarves then!" said Eevee. The pen furiously scribbled across the paper.

"When do you need it?" asked Kirlia

"By tomorrow morning…" said Eevee, "I hope it isn't too much…"

"Not a problem… can the 3 of you come in, I need to take measurements." Said Kirlia showing them the way into the second part of the shop. They stood on the stools and a lot of measuring tape and the floating Notebook and pen is scribbling away and after a lot of jabbing and taping, they left painfully.

"Did you get the… ticket…" panted Pikachu.

"Yes I did… lets go get the first aid kits and maybe use it on ourselves…" said Eevee as they walked through treasure town.

"Did you say you need first aid kits?" asked Marill and Azurill

"Yes we do… do you have some?"

"Well we have a lot of spares and we are glad to give them to you if you do us something!" said Marill

"What do you want?" asked Eevee.

"Take us to Luminous Spring to play!" said Azurill cheerfully.

"Oh! Alright! Lets go!" said Pikachu and they are off and they reached Luminous Springs without any interference from other Pokmon.

"Thanks a lot! Here's the First Aid Kits!" said Azurill as she gave them the kits and as they about to leave Luminous Springs and go back to town, someone sent a Ice Shard attack at them.

"Oh no it's the Weavile! Eevee get away from here now!" said Pikachu. Eevee made a break for it but the Weavile are faster than her. Pikachu and Riolu teamed up and chased after the Weavile together firing Arua Spheres and Thunderbolt at them Eevee had to dodge all sort of physical attacks as the Weavile double crossed with each other. Eevee was getting cornered and after running several yards, Eevee finally got hit and she tumbled over and over on the grass. Eevee got up quickly and suddenly the mysterious black wall appeared just behind her.

"Oh no!" said Eevee as the Black wall used Blizzard to half bury her in ice but using the unique Fire attacks she managed to thaw herself out before she was properly frozen in place. Eevee toasted the Black Wall with her Flamethrower but the Black Wall seems to either move or block it with a ice attack. Riolu and Pikachu are busy battling the Weavile who didn't put to much difficulty. Eevee was battled the Black Wall but the Black Wall is not losing strength as the battle went on and on, eventually Eevee used too much of the fire element that she suffered a overuse of moves which sent her collapsing to the grass.

"Eevee! Oh no! Riolu we need to protect her!" said Pikachu, seeing Eevee down for the count. Riolu zipped across and used Arua Sphere on the Wall which backed off.

"This wall is tough and its moving too…" said Eevee as Riolu battled it. Eevee used Helping hand to give her team members a power boost and it worked well as it sent the attackers off.

"We did it!" said Pikachu.

"But wait wasn't that a little too easy?" said Eevee suspiciously and suddenly the attackers came back and this time knocking down Riolu and Pikachu, leaving Eevee to battle the 3 of them by herself. Eevee used her fiery power to knock off the Weavile but the Black Wall froze her completely and the sinister purple bond connected both them together and the Black wall is now draining Eevee of her Fiery power. The Weavile held down Riolu and Pikachu and pinned their arms behind their back so they cannot escape and stop the process so when Riolu and Pikachu woke up from their knock out, they are forced to see Eevee, frozen in ice as her new power gets drained away and soon the line disappeared and the ice loss its durability and crumbled and releasing Eevee whom was unconscious.

"Inject the next batch and make it snappy!" said the voice from the Black Wall and one of the Weavile quickly inject it into Eevee whom woke up after she was injected and they both disappeared without a trace.

"Darn it! They got away with the fire element!" said Eevee. "Now I have to see what element I am holding now…" Eevee opened her mouth and suddenly leaves came out.

"Looks like it's the grass element…" said Riolu.

"No Joke Sherlock!" said Eevee angrily as she stormed back to the base extremely disappointed with herself that she failed to protect herself but this new element modified Eevee's DNA a little too much and she is now half Leafeon and half Flareon and her transformation has taken place and now she is a Infereon (made it up…), a cross hybrid form that has recently been discovered.

"Eevee! What happened to you!" screamed Pikachu who was shocked to see a new Pokmon in front of them.

"Wow! Check out her flaming mane and Leaf like tail!" said Riolu looking at Eevee in every direction.

"This is not funny! I need to change back to my Eevee form!" said Eevee and no sooner, she said it she transformed back. "This has gone too far for me to take…"

"Well we will just do this then, we let them suck the power from you but we stop them from injecting you with any more of that virus again," suggested Pikachu and they agreed to the plan. "And we better get some shut eye if we want to wake up on time for the exploration tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

As gloomy clouds roll over the cheerful Treasure Town as it paints it dark and in its wintry winds slept Eevee, Pikachu and Riolu inside the exclusive sharpedo buff. The shrill sound of a distant bell signals the crack of dawn and Eevee and Pikachu woke up and they both split up to do several things before the exploration later that unmarked morning. Eevee went to Kirlia's Shop and collected their sets of winter clothing while Pikachu reorganized everything properly as Riolu snooze on. Eevee was just leaving Kirlia's shop with 3 large packages fasten on her petite body. After several short but painful hours, all 3 of them were on their way to the guild.

"You know you don't need to shock me…" yawned Riolu.

"Sorry its either you oversleep and make us late or we hurt you and we make it on time…" said Pikachu

"Can you two stop arguing or it might break our team…" fluted Eevee as they walked. Pikachu and Riolu stopped arguing but they are still glaring angrily at each other behind Eevee's back as they entered the guild and was just in time for morning address.

"Alright fellow guild members! I would like to take this chance to formally welcome a new member into our guild! Riolu!" said Wiggytuff as Team Pokelife entered. Eevee and Pikachu are already wearing their special scarves with their Team Logo and name. Riolu went and join the rest. "Alright Chatot carry on!"

"Thank you guildmaster! Now as you all know we are going on an exploration to Silent Cape but first a little history on the place!" most of the guild members moaned but the rest listened attentively.

"Now Silent Cape was formed after a recent hole opened up in Topaz Falls, This hole is not a just a regular hole but researchers said that it is a portal. Our Guild's mission is to enter the portal and explore its inner depths. The Portal luckly leads into a mystery dungeon before into the other world so keep your senses sharpened and lets go!" the pretending-to sleep member woke up while the ones who are listening are cheering as they set off. Team Pokelife is following the guild and they can art on their own without the guild permission but they must report back to the guild master if they find anything. It was a rule made by Chatot after Team Skull tried to cheat the guild. As they headed on down the road to Shaymin Village where they will rest up then enter the portal, the sun became to say goodnight to the world as it sets. Suddenly Eevee felt a strange shock. The shock was strange as it was not a electric shock from Pikachu but a internal static shock. She pulled Pikachu by the tail in her moment of docility and that resulted in Pikachu giving her a real shock as whenever his tail is tugged suddenly it frightened him and it sent Eevee rolling backwards, paralysis engulf Eevee's senses and made her fur puff up like a giant brown furball. The guild member continued as Riolu and Pikachu left the group to help her,

"Eevee I am so sorry but on the brighter side you look like my pillow!" said Pikachu randomly as he panicked and earning himself a tight slap on the face from Eevee's bushy and puffy tail.

"Don't listen to Pikachu, Eevee, he is just being heartless…" said Riolu but Pikachu was not pleased with that comment.

"What are you talking about!" said Pikachu, his temper rising steadily.

"You are heartless!" repeated Riolu whose temper that he was trying cool just lost control and they both started to quarrel. Eevee in the meantime, fixed her fur and grabbed both of the boy's tails and dragged them to catch up with the rest.

"If you both can't behave then I will have to be like your nanny and treat you like children…" said Eevee though clench teeth. She sighed as Riolu and Pikachu who were so good together now fighting like 5 year olds.

"Eevee… whats wrong earlier?" asked Pikachu suddenly, even Riolu stopped to listen to Eevee's answer. Eevee released their tails and looked at them then to the guild.

"Earlier I felt a strange shock… I think when I evolved… or sort of… I am not fully evolved so I think there is something wrong with my moves…"

"Alright then… I think its nothing to worry about so lets go or we will be left behind." Said Pikachu and he went ahead. Eevee continue to feel the strange shock inside of her as they walked. From a distance the twin Weavile was spying on them.

"Hey brother that Eevee must be feel the strain of transitional powers… I think she may not be able to handle her new powers…"

"I know Brother but we must still do what our master requires of us…"

"But why brother…"

"I will tell why…" said a deathlike voice from a strange black silhouette which look like arcues.

"Now that I am back to half strength, all you have to do is to capture that Eevee and I will handle the rest… She will not escape me…"

"Yes Master! We are going to follow them!"

"Oh remember do not attack until they entered the portal… the Portal to my world…" and the dark silhouette disappeared like a shadow in the light and the Weavile dashed out of sight. It wasn't long until they entered Shaymin village in time for night. Eevee was worn out as well as hurting as time goes by the shock started to hurt her soul and she is almost going to collapse and Chatot noticed. Lisa, the Shaymin that help Team Pokelife last time, took them to a large area where the guild can set up tents. Pikachu and Riolu was too busy quarrelling to notice that Eevee was too tired to do too many things.

"Hey Lisa…" said Eevee weakly.

"Oh no Eevee! Are you tired?" asked Lisa, looking at her.

"I am fine but can you give me something to help me keep my strength up?" asked Eevee desperately as she could pass out any moment.

"I am sorry but Aromatherapy is the best I can do for you now… The Vespiquen and Combee has stopped letting us have some of their honey and it was the key ingredient of our healing medicine and our delicacy, The Gracie Flower Jelly." Said Lisa sadly and used aromatherapy on Eevee who felt a little rejuvenated.

"I think I will help you talk to Vespiquen and the Combee about the sudden second thoughts." Said Eevee silently to Lisa, "But don't tell Pikachu and Riolu… If I don't return by sun down… tell them to come after me…" and Eevee picked up the treasure bag and set off on her own to Glitter Forest where Lisa said that the nest of Vespiquen is stationed there. Meanwhile in the bushes, Weavile saw Eevee left for Glitter Forest on her own.

"Master help us! She is leaving for Glitter Forest!" asked Weavile to his shadow which in turn became a Dark Silhouette of Arceus.

"You two must follow her and make sure she returns to her guild mates before they embark on their expedition or our plan is ruined…" said the Silhouette in a monstrous voice and it disappeared into the darkness and the twin Weavile went after Eevee. Eevee walked through Glitter Forest and she did not encounter too much company and soon she saw a huge wall of Combee. She cautiously approached the wall and then the combee looked at her.

"Who are you and what are doing near our nest?" fluted the Combee, looking at Eevee with great suspicion and a strange sense of joy.

"I am Eevee from team poke..life, I want to ask why did you stop sharing your honey with the Shaymins." Asked Eevee nervously, stammering each word. Suddenly the Combees looked sad and one of them flew near Eevee and whispered.

"We are forced to… by our new Vespiquen to stop sharing the honey and give it all to her… she is greedy and when we could find Pollen to make honey… she uses us as ingredients," muttered the Combee and then he flew back and joined the wall. Eevee looked at the sad Combees and suddenly mustered up some courage.

"Take me to Vespiquen… I will talk to her…" said Eevee softly but bravely. The Combee looked at her as if she were mad but they reluctantly took Eevee to see Vespiquen. They led her to a Golden Yellow Citadel and led her through corridors and hallways made of Combee honey and it was glittering in the sunlight but cool as a gentle winter breeze. Soon they are outside a huge door made from top to bottom with Combee Honey and Wax.

"Listen… we don't know what will happen when you talk to Vespiquen so you are very much on your own," whispered the Combee and they push open the door and soon Eevee was pushed into a majestic room with honey flowing like fountain and Wax forming the very structure of the room and the door slammed shut behind her and a huge Vespiquen flew out into the middle of the room.

"What do you want from the great Vespiquen and her Combee Colony!" said Vespiquen, trying to keep a majestic tone. Eevee was trying to muster up her courage and finally she said softly

"I want to ask you why did you stop sharing your honey with the Shaymin…" said Eevee but at the very mention of the word Shaymin, Vespiquen buzzed angrily at her.

"It was our honey in the first place! Why must I share what I have!" buzzed Vespiquen angrily. Eevee was scared but she still managed to say.

"Did the Shaymin did something to displease you?" asked Eevee timidly and Vespiquen grown even angrier and suddenly used Bug Buzz

"AH!" screamed Eevee as the Bug Buzz screeched her ears. Eevee started to sink to the ground, burying her paws in her long furry ears but the Bug Buzz didn't last too long as when Vespiquen stopped, the Combee guards came in.

"Arrest this girl for being with the Shaymin!" said Vespiquen and the Combee slightly hesitated then they fired String Shot at Eevee who dodged them easily as she was small and very agile with the treasure bag. Vespiquen was getting angrier as the Sting Shot missed until it was too much and she flew up into the sunlight and reflected its light with it's crystal thus unleashing a Power Gem attack on Eevee which blind sighted and the String Shot hit her and soon she is held down by strands of String Shot. The Power Gem left her blind and now she is desperately looking around. Eevee didn't want to hurt the Combee so she refused to do too much against the String Shot but it was already hardening and soon Eevee couldn't move her legs and her tail is glued together. Vespiquen stuffed a piece of Combee Wax into Eevee's mouth causing her to be completely speechless.

"Lock this one in the prison and keep her secured! And bring me another Royal Honey Comb!" said Vespiquen as the Combee shot more String Shot and took Eevee and her Treasure Bag out of the room. The Treasure bag was glued to Eevee as the Combee took her to the prison under the majestic honey hive. The Prison was made of reinforced Wax and the cells are in the shape of a hexagon and arranged like a honey comb. The Combee opened one of the cell and tossed Eevee inside and closed the cell behind her.

"Oh you poor thing… Let me help you out," said a voice, Eevee cannot recognize but it was a gentle heartwarming voice that meant her no harm. Eevee felt the hard wax that was in her mouth got removed and someone was trying to pull apart the solidified String Shot. "I am sorry but the rest is too strong for me to pull…"  
>"Thanks …" said Eevee gratefully as she started into total darkness.<p>

"My name is Lila! I am a Shaymin from the village… I came here to talk with Vespiquen but ended up here shortly…" said the kind voice.

"I did the same as you as a request from Lisa and now I am not only stuck, I am blinded…" said Eevee.

"Well I would love to help you by in order for me to restore your sight I need a direct sunbeam to use Synthesis on your eyes…" said Lila sadly and she helped Eevee to get comfortable on the slightly melted honey while trying to weaken the String Shot binding Eevee's legs and tail. Meanwhile back at Shaymin Village, Lisa was getting worried for Eevee as she is gone for a long time. Lisa paced around and suddenly the Flowers closed up signal its night time.

"I must tell Pikachu and Riolu… now…" said Lisa and she went to Team Pokelife's tent to find Pikachu and Riolu having a staring contest. "Excuse me Pikachu, Riolu…" asked Lisa and the two of them looked at her. "I have something to tell you… its about Eevee…" and Lisa poured out the story and Pikachu was shocked as well as Riolu.

"But why didn't she tell us! We could have made sure she was safe!" said Pikachu.

"She said that you two arguing is only going to slow her down and make the talking much difficult…" said Lisa with tears building up in her eyes. Riolu didn't waste any more time and he went down the road with his eyes closed and ears raised. "Wait but you don't know where she is!"

"Trust us Lisa! Riolu knows where he is going!" said Pikachu and he dashed after Riolu, leaving Lisa looking at their backs.

Back at the Hive, Lila looked through Eevee's treasure bag and found a Oran berry which she broke into 2 halves and divide it evenly to Eevee. Eevee's eyes are beginning to regain sight but it was still hazy. Eevee bit through the string shot binding her front legs and soon she is able to walk but her tail is still glued together tightly. Eevee's sharp ears heard something from the main room upstairs.

"Our dear Vespiquen we offer you a gift…" said a familiar voice, Eevee shivered as the voice sounded like the Weavile's voice and after for what seems like a matter of seconds… a new monstrous voice spoke.

"Hand over the Eevee you captured and launch a attack on Shaymin Village…" Eevee was being to feel frightened as that voice belonged to the Master Of The Alternate Reality, Dark Arceus.

"As you wish…" said Vespiquen in a dreamy voice, "Combee do what these two command of you…" Soon a lot of buzzing can be heard. Eevee grabbed onto Lila who was about the same size as her, frightened.

"Eevee what's wrong?" asked Lila when Eevee grabbed her.

"They are coming to get me!" said Eevee in a frightened voice as the buzzing got louder and louder. Just when got her sight back fully, the transparent wax door to their cell opened and the Combee fired String Shot at them. Eevee grabbed Lila by the jaw and used Quick Attack to bounce off the Combee and outside of the cell then she tossed Lila upwards and caught her on her back as they made a run for it. Eevee avoid attacking the Combee as she made her way up.

"Why aren't you attacking them back?" asked Lila as String Shot and Gust are trying to hit them.

"They… don't mean us any harm!" said Eevee firmly. Eevee was afraid but she had to get Lila out of the hive quickly soon they were cornered inside the majestic room as Combee surrounded her and Lila. "Oh no… we are trapped…" Eevee was glancing around from all of her end, waiting for the Combee to make the first move but they didn't but glance back at her, looking sorrowful.

"We are sorry but our queen wants you be handed over…" said the Combee who warned Eevee earlier.

"I… I will go with you quietly if you let Lila go…" said Eevee, throwing her worries about herself into the wind. The Combee looked at each other and then finally one of flew up to Eevee.

"We will let your friend go but don't tell Vespiquen…" said the Combee. Eevee lowered herself and Lila got off and she looked at the exit then when she turned back, Eevee had closed her eyes then was sprayed with String shot and taken away by Combees. Lila scurried out of the Hive in time to meet Riolu and Pikachu.

"Oh! You got to help my friend! Please!" cried Lila to Riolu.

"What's wrong?" asked Riolu looking worried.

"My friend, Eevee… She… gave herself up! Just to help me escape!" cried Lila and Riolu and Pikachu looked at each other with the fire that they both had when they are fighting but this time its for the same reason. "Please save her!"

"Don't worry… just go back to the village and ask for some help!" said Riolu and Lila scurried off quickly. Riolu and Pikachu looked at the hive and they entered without hesitation. The sudden chill didn't slow them down as they are burning with flaming passion. However back at the Majestic room, Eevee was placed down and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Master… she is here…" said Weavile and Eevee's shadow came to live and became a Silhouette.

"No… it can't be you…" said Eevee timidly to the Silhouette who didn't respond to her but started to glow in sinster purple and Eevee is beginning to glow in shining purple and soon a chain linked the two of them and then Eevee's glow became green and she felt that something is being drained from her body at a alarming rate.

"What… Can… You… Achieve… By… Doing… This…?" asked Eevee as more of her energy is being sapped away.

"Now that I am at half strength! I don't need to give a dose of that dark virus anymore! Just you…" said the Silhouette as finally the drain was finished and Eevee collapsed, the Combee stared in horror at Eevee who is unconscious. The Silhouette grew bigger and clearer then he commanded Vespiquen to launch the attack the Shaymin Village while the Weavile to take Eevee to Silent Cape. Pikachu and Riolu didn't waste another second and they broke into the room.

"That is not going to happen!" said Riolu.

"Back off!" said the Silhouette and it unleashed a Blizzard on them with they dodged easily and knocking out all of the Combee, leaving only Vespiquen, Weavile and the Silhouette standing.

"Weavile what are you waiting for! Destroy them and give me the girl!" said the Silhouette. The Weavile placed Eevee on the Wax floor and went after Pikachu and Riolu.

"Vespiquen! Don't just float there… Attack!" said Weavile and Vespiquen came to join the battle. Riolu charged Arua Sphere while Pikachu dodged most of Weavile's attacks. Vespiquen used Power Gem and blind sighted Pikachu who got whacked by Weavile's Slash attack. Soon Riolu unleashed his Arua Sphere while the other Weavile unleashed his charged Shadow Ball which ended up in a big explosion knocking down Riolu and Weavile. Riolu flipped back onto his feet and ran to get Eevee but the Silhouette was watching him and sent a wave of Magical Leaf against him which hit him and sent him flying backwards and into Pikachu but they quickly got to their feet again.

"This is not good… we need something that can finish this…" said Riolu and Eevee who slightly regain her strength woke up.

"W…what… Oh no! Look out!" yelled Eevee as a Energy ball headed in their direction. Riolu dodged it and fired a Arua sphere back which got intercepted by Vespiquen's Slash. The Silhouette started to fade.

"Oh no I have passed my limit! Vespiquen Take this girl! Weavile you know what to do." Commanded the Silhouette before it retreated into the darkness and vanished. Eevee was dropped onto the hard wax floor and she tried to return to her friends but Vespiquen got her by the tail and held her up.

"Let me go!" screamed Eevee and she barraged Vespiquen with Swift but she didn't let her go but instead used Bug Buzz which caused Eevee, Pikachu and Riolu to suffer in pain as it screeched their ears. Eevee was suffering the most as her ears are as sharp as Pikachu's but she was a lot closer to the source. Eevee left a scream that was muffled under the Bug Buzz. Pikachu unleashed a thunder attack that blasted the Weavile out of the hive while at the same time injuring Riolu, Vespiquen and Eevee in the process. Vespiquen was knocked to the ground and Eevee rolled out of her hand.

"Oh no… Riolu! Eevee!" said Pikachu realizing what he had done and he quickly grabbed them both and headed for the door but the Combee woke up and blocked the door with their Combee wall. Pikachu tried to attack but the thunder rendered him powerless for a while. Vespiquen got up as well as Eevee and Riolu. So they are surrounded from all sides.

"Vespiquen…" said Eevee gently stepping out of the group facing Vespiquen. "When I was held prisoner… the Combee said they don't like your treatment to them and others…" Eevee said the story and the Combee looked at her as well as Vespiquen. Pikachu tried to interfere but Riolu held him back.  
>"What is it to me about these Combee! When I was one, nobody care about me!" exclaimed Vespiquen<p>

"Are you sure that no one cares about you?" said Eevee staring straight into Vespiquen. Vespiquen used Fury Cutter and slammed Eevee to the wall.

"Stop it!"

"You are afraid aren't you… afraid of what others think of you… do to you…" said Eevee as she got up from being slammed. Riolu had to pin Pikachu to the ground to stop him from attacking Vespiquen. Vespiquen charged up a Power Gem attack as Eevee continued. "Being afraid is nothing to fear either… I am timid too but when my friends are with me I have nothing to fear…" soon as Eevee had finished, Vespiquen sent a Powerful Power Gem attack and it completely blinded Eevee. Eevee is now blindly feeling her way around helplessly. The Combee couldn't take it anymore and then they attacked Vespiquen with all they have and driving her out of the colony.

"Eevee! Why are you so stupid…" said Pikachu, looking into Eevee's pupil less eyes.

"Sorry Pikachu… but I just…" said Eevee but Pikachu silenced her.

"Now don't talk… We need to get her back to the Village so that we can help her eyes!" Pikachu said to Riolu who agreed. The Combee are in dismay as they don't have a leader any more.

"Combee… I know one of you have the potential in you… please lead your friends to a bright future…" said Eevee as she finally collapsed in Pikachu's arms.

"Come On Riolu we must get her to back to the village…" said Pikachu picking up Eevee in his arms and they arrived at Shaymin Village shortly. The Shaymin explained that they couldn't help Eevee without their special medicine but Lisa and Lila tried their best. Eevee soon was able to see and then she was opened her treasure bag which was stuck to her the whole time and inside was a few jars of Royal Combee Honey and a letter:

_Take these jars and share it with everyone, Vespiquen_  
><em>(P.S I have evolved from Combee and I will continue sharing our honey with the shaymin)<em>


	13. Chapter 13

The lovely greenery greeted the famous Wiggytuff guild's members as they awaken from their slumber. Eevee woke up earlier than anyone else and looked in the direction of Silent Cape.

"I have a bad feeling…" said Eevee from her purple eyes with crystal clear sparkle in them came the feeling of fear.

"What's wrong?" said Pikachu who had been Eevee's partner since the beginning.

"I just had a hunch…" said Eevee not keeping her eyes off the direction of Silent Cape.

"You had lunch before breakfast?" said Pikachu.

"No! I meant a feeling…" said Eevee. Riolu, the temporary member of Team Poklife woke up too and sensed the feeling of fear in Eevee.

"What's the matter…" said Riolu. Eevee merely ignored Riolu looking in that direction. Unknown to the others, Eevee felt a strong magnetic force attracting her to Silent Cape. Eevee felt like she had to go there somehow. Chatot gather the rest and they had their briefing.

"Alright Members we are going to explore Silent Cape and perhaps discover its mysterious portal. If you all understand! Let's be on our way!" said Chatot and all the members went into Silent Cape. Team Poklife went too but the resistance they encountered is very little. It was nearly too suspicious that someone want them to reach Silent Cape.

"Eevee I think you should have stayed behind…"

"No… I am not a weakling…" said Eevee as they went on. "I have… I have to get there…" This strange desire fuelled Eevee as they went on. Soon they reach a clearing which clearly describes why the place is called silent cape. There was not a single sound by the footsteps made by them.

"This place is a little too quiet…" said Riolu looking around. Eevee, on the other hand was not too focused.

"It's this way!" said Eevee and carelessly throwing caution into the winds and she fell for a pitfall. "Ugh… this pitfall… who dug it…" said Eevee looking upwards.

"She fell for it! Just like master said!" said a voice. Eevee tried to climb out but it was useless as the pitfall's surface is too smooth and the hole is too deep for her to jump out. Vespiquen came over the hole and seized Eevee by the tail and held her up. Weavile came out of their hiding spots and they took battle positions. Pikachu and Riolu looked at each other and when to take on Weavile and Vespiquen. Vespiquen's Venoshock missed Riolu by inches and Riolu's Aura Sphere knock off one of the Weavile. Pikachu used Volt Tackle on Vespiquen and it made her drop Eevee in her moment of paralysis. Eevee landed safely on her feet and fired a Swift attack at the second Weavile and knocking him out too.

"How could it have become so easy to beat them… especially when I don't have anything out of the ordinary to fight with…" said Eevee but she was cut off as she blacked out suddenly. Pikachu and Riolu turned around and saw that Eevee was lying unconscious and the shadowy mist that is in a shape of Arceus was standing behind her.

"Leave her alone!" said Pikachu as he charged towards the Shadowy Mist but the Mist fired Magical Leaf which injured Pikachu badly. Riolu came after Pikachu but he got frozen by Blizzard. Weavile and Vespiquen woke up and went to the Mist's side. Pikachu got up staggering and grabbing his left arms as it hurt.

"Let… her… go!" growled Pikachu who could barely stand after the pain from his arm.

"Since you insist… after I do something…" said the mist that turned its attention to Eevee. Eevee's body levitated and the shadowy mist engulf her. A scream could be heard to the silent environment.

"What are you doing!" said Pikachu angrily. Pikachu couldn't take it any longer so he let loose a Thunder attack which thawed Riolu and knocking Weavile, Vespiquen and Eevee. The Mist just floated there.

"… Looks like I was just halfway done but it will have to do…" said the monstrous voice and the mist solidified into a roughly visible form of Arceus but in dark colors. The Elemental Plates; Fire, Ice, Grass, Lightning, Psychic and Dark orbited Dark Arceus. Eevee snapped out of her unconsciousness and unsteadily got up. Dark Arceus used Aroma Therapy which healed Weavile and Vespiquen but then used Dark Void on them and they snapped out of Dark Arceus's control and fainted. Eevee, Pikachu and Riolu stood unsteadily around Dark Arceus who looked at them, waiting for their first move. "At long last… I am back and this time I won't be defeated…"

"Why… are you using me…" said Eevee and Dark Arceus looked at her.

"You were once a human… a human with overwhelming Aura from the future and now a helpless Eevee… but your power of Aura made me stronger than I finding each Pokmon with different types…"

"You monster…" said Eevee, clearing losing her temper. Pikachu looked furious and Riolu was still shivering. "You used me… just so you can get revenge…"

"Did you hear that false myth?" mocked Dark Arceus. Eevee looked dumb founded as Dark Arceus looked at her. "Let me tell you my point of view in that myth…"

"I was the darkness that resided in Arceus Heart and when he finally split, I became Dark Arceus and the other half became Light Arceus. Light Arceus was the one who got the attention… all the glory… and me? I was casted as an imposter, traitor and fake! Light Arceus took my vent of anger when I was alone seriously and casted I adrift… without powers, without hope! He also made it impossible for me to exist in any plane of existence! I had to craft my own to find serenity but with the formation of Reshiram and Zekrom! They invaded my plane and now I am seeking revenge… for everything." poured Dark Arceus as if he had wanted to say it for years. Eevee's anger faded with the story and she understood Dark Arceus's feelings with the story.

"I didn't know…" said Eevee but at the moment Pikachu collapsed and Riolu also felt too tired to stand and sank to his knees, "Oh No!" Eevee rushed to help them both but Dark Arceus wasn't done with Eevee just yet and he levitated her helplessly off ground and suddenly all of the Plates lit up and Eevee felt her energy drained into a plate that appeared out of nowhere and Eevee was beginning to lose conscious but suddenly she wasn't been drained anymore and she was dropped onto the ground. Dark Arceus had more of his powers back and he departed. Eevee and her team just fainted there.

"Hey! You guys! Wake up!" said a familiar voice which was Chatot. Eevee opened her eyes to see Chatot trying to wake up Pikachu who was hurt. Eevee got up and took up a Oran berry from the treasure bag and stuffed it into Pikachu's mouth. Pikachu choked but woke up quickly.

"Eevee, Are you alright?" asked Pikachu in a panic.

"Idiot…" said Eevee and she blacked out.

"You are the idiot…" said Pikachu picking her up. "Chatot how long were we out?"

"I saw a flash of light and came to investigate and I saw all three of you on the ground," said Chatot and he looked at Eevee.

"Should I take her back to the camp?" asked Chatot looking at Eevee.

"No… she will be alright…" said Pikachu and they went further into Silent Cape and soon they noticed a strange distortion.

"Is that the portal?" said Riolu. "It's pretty disorientating ." Eevee shake her head and opened her eyes

"Ugh… I feel tired…" said Eevee as Pikachu let her down and Eevee took a while to get used to standing on her own four legs.

"Are you sure you are alright?" asked Riolu. "And what was the power of Aura as a human!" Eevee was shocked at the question. Eevee didn't have any idea of her being able to use the power of Aura as a human but she was able to use Dimension Scream but since Time has been fixed, her Dimension Scream was rendered useless.

"Well I have an ability but it's now useless since Time is now running normally…" said Eevee but Pikachu finished it for her.

"It was Dimension Scream, it allowed her to see visions from the future or the past," said Pikachu. Riolu looked at Eevee as if she was made of diamond.

"Are you the one who stopped the destruction of time?" said Riolu. Pikachu was surprised that Riolu didn't know that it was them.

"Yes we are…" said Pikachu and Riolu knelt down but Eevee helped him up.

"We are not that special…" said Eevee but Riolu was thinking that they are gods. Eevee sighed and looked at the portal.

"I think we should go on now…" said Eevee and soon they stepped into the portal and they tumbled uncontrollably into darkness. They entered a completely silent clearing with a cold wind blowing.

"Ugh… are you two alright?" said Riolu looking at Pikachu and Eevee who woke up too.

"Just a little cold… Maybe we should put on our winter clothes…" said Eevee as they all took out their Winter Clothes and Team Scarf and wore them but Pikachu and Riolu need more heat from their thermal clothes.

"I think you two should take my clothing, you need it more than me…" said Eevee throwing her thermal clothing at Riolu and Pikachu.

"But its very cold here!" said Pikachu, Eevee merely ignored him and tied the scarf around her neck and wore her thermal paw warmers and her hat.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Eevee looking at her thickly covered friend.

"Are you sure you don't need your thermal clothes?" asked Pikachu.

"I think my fur coat is warm enough so don't worry!" said Eevee and they proceeded on. Silent Cape was really silent and cold. Most of the Pokmon are hibernating and the remaining are not too hostile to them.

"This place is like Mt. Blizzard…" said Eevee as she stepped onto a patch of snow.

"Yeah its rather peaceful…" said Pikachu looking around and soon they saw another portal.

"Do you think that is the portal to the other world?" said Riolu.

"I think it is but Chatot told us to camp here until the rest of the guild comes," said Pikachu and they set down their bags and started to set up camp. Riolu and Pikachu set up the tent while Eevee set up the camp fire. It wasn't long until the fire is roaring and everyone was roasting berries for dinner. Eevee took a bite out of her roasted Oran and Pecha berries as they talked about their adventures during the 'Dark Times' where Time was in chaos.

"I was born during the 'Dark Times' so I have no idea why everything was in chaos…" said Riolu.

"I joined the guild when it just started with Eevee but since she forgot her name, I just called her Eevee…" said Pikachu. Riolu suddenly looked at Eevee.

"Wait… she doesn't know her own name?" said Riolu and Eevee's face went red and silently ate her berries. Pikachu was then curious why didn't Grovyle call Eevee by her name but the name he gave her.

"Well asking Eevee to remember is just too difficult so lets forget about it," said Pikachu, "But if she wants to change her name I will stand by her." Eevee looked at Pikachu, Pikachu always taken care of Eevee when she is not saving the world with him. Eevee got Pikachu and herself out of several situations before.

"Well I think we better get some rest…" said Riolu and he went into the tent. Eevee and Pikachu looked at the stars together. A cold wind came and Eevee shivered, Pikachu came closer to Eevee to give her warmth. Eevee gently rested her head on Pikachu. Pikachu have always regarded Eevee as his sister and cared for her deeply. He stroked Eevee's fur while they gazed at the stars. There was a sudden ruffle in the leaves. Eevee and Pikachu got up and suddenly a couple of String Shot and both of them dodged it completely but the floor is nearly covered in sticky string shot.

"Who is there!" said Pikachu, continuing to dodge with Eevee as Sting Shot kept coming. Eevee signaled to Pikachu and they both leapt up. Eevee fired her Swift attack and Pikachu shot his Thunderbolt and their attack hit their target and exploded and sent Spinarak and Ariados flying out, knocked out.

"What… why did they…" said Pikachu but soon he was cut off as a Psywave attack is heading for them.

"Pikachu!" said Eevee and she pushed Pikachu out of the way but she was hit by Psywave but she shook it off.

"You two won't get away…" said someone and a petite figure, bigger than Eevee came out.


	14. Chapter 14

Eevee and Pikachu looked at a Meditite who attacked them with the Psybeam. Meditite didn't stop there and used Confusion to levitate Eevee and Pikachu helpless off the ground. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt in return but Meditite blocked it with Force Palm and Riolu is fast asleep in the tent. Eevee looked at Meditite closely and noticed that he had a strange mark on his forehead.

"All of Types will bow down to the Psychics!" said Meditite as he continued to battle with unusual Psychic moves. "Especially Normal types like you!" and they dodged and ducked every single attack Meditite seems to be doing as unusual attacks came out of bushes such as string shot, Psywave, Poison Stings and Powder Snow. Eevee was not too lucky and she got hit by a Psywave and she was dazed.

"Eevee are you alright?" said Pikachu, continue to dodge.

"I can't…" said Eevee who was dazed and unable to move properly as she stepped onto a patch of String shot and got stuck as she tried to shake off the effects of Psywave, "I am stuck…" Pikachu let loose another dose of Thunder and it wiped out the hidden attacks but exhausted Pikachu so much that he went to his knees and hands on the ground, panting. Meditite looked at Pikachu and then used Psyshock to finish him. Pikachu fall flat on his face and Eevee recovered from her daze and started to try to pull all of her paws out of the sticky string shot that is holding her to the ground.

"Pikachu! No…" said Eevee as she tried to pull herself out. Riolu came out of the tent when he heard Eevee.

"What's going on?" said Riolu and he saw Eevee and Meditite, "Eevee!" Riolu fired Aura Sphere at Meditite and knocked him back and get Eevee out of the string shot. Eevee quickly went to get Pikachu who was out of energy. Meditite looked at all of them.

"I will get you all next time!" and Meditite disappeared. Eevee and Riolu hauled Pikachu to the tent and Eevee looked in her treasure bag and took out an Oran Berry and gave it to Pikachu.

"Thanks Riolu for saving us…" said Eevee as she got out and pitched up a second tent for herself to sleep in. Meanwhile in the bushes, Meditite was being reprimanded by something.

"I am sorry… Master…" said Meditite.

"I don't forgive only forget… Master Arceus wants that Eevee through the portal by tomorrow…" said a voice.

"But that Eevee is going through the portal with that guild tomorrow!" said Meditite. That earned him a terrible shock.

"You fool! Master Arceus wants her to enter it first and alone so that he can seal it off!" said the voice and suddenly there was no more response. The trio slept restlessly that night and by tomorrow morning, the rest of the guild came.

"Did you three wait long?" asked Chatot as the trio came out.

"We just reached here a day ago," said Riolu as Eevee checked Pikachu from his massive attacks yesterday.

"Alright just pack up and meet us at the edge of the portal!" said Chatot and he led the rest of the guild to the portal as Eevee, Pikachu and Riolu packed up the tents and supplies into their bags and very soon they all gathered at the clearing of the portal. Meditite came out of the bushes with a whole army of bug, psychic and ice Pokmon that started attacking the guild. Eevee used Swift and cleared the bug Pokmon, Pikachu used Iron Tail to shield Eevee from all sorts of attacks. Riolu used his Aura Sphere and knocked a few of the Pokmon.

"Everyone retreat into the portal!" said Chatot and Pikachu pushed Riolu and Eevee into the portal since they were the closest and the attacking Pokmon blocked the portal and stopped the rest of the guild from entering then suddenly Dark Arceus came out of the group of Pokmon and in a flash of light, the guild fainted and the portal is gone as well as the attacking Pokmon. Eevee, Pikachu and Riolu tumbled through a whirlpool and soon all three of them landed on a cold, hard ground. After for what seemed like hours, Pikachu and Riolu woke up in a strange grey room, lit up with torches and with wooden planks held flat with chains and a huge opening that is sealed off by solid steel bars.

"Hey Riolu! Are you alright?" said Pikachu helping Riolu up.

"Is this… the Alternate Reality?" said Riolu, "Looks like a prison cell…" Riolu went to the window that is sealed off with bars as well while Pikachu went to the cell bars and looked at the corridor.

"Hey! What are you in for?" said someone and Pikachu looked at the opposite cell and it was a Pokmon that he never seen before.

"We are came here through a portal…" started Pikachu before that Pokmon laughed.

"Just as I thought as most of the Pokmon here don't have their senses…" said the Pokmon, "That's why I am here!" suddenly he stopped talking as strange looking guards came with a brown fur ball with a scarf and pushed back Pikachu then tossed the brown fur ball into the cell with them.

"Eevee!" said Pikachu and Riolu, trying to wake Eevee up as she was unconscious. They lifted her to the wooden plank and let her rest. The guards started to patrol and looked like they are made of strange dark fluids. The food came shortly and its just a couple of Oran and Pecha Berries. Riolu and Pikachu ate some and left a portion for Eevee.

"You know… in this world, its best to save yourself than your friends or so called friends…" said the Pokmon as he ate all of his berries. Eevee slowly woke up and she looked around looking scared and alarmed.

"Eevee! You're awake! Have some berries…" said Pikachu held out the plate, Eevee ate it quickly.

"We are in deep trouble! Argh!" said Eevee as she tried to get up but her leg hurt her badly. Pikachu tried to calm her down.

"What do you mean we are in trouble!" said Pikachu.

"We are trapped in this dimension with that Dark Arceus and he is back to full strength!" said Eevee, "When we entered here… we got captured and he finished his draining on me…" Eevee was panicking but Pikachu and Riolu was trying to think of a way out. "But I have one way to get us started…" Pikachu and Riolu looked at Eevee and she charged a Shadow Ball which was very powerful and she unleashed it at the window and it broke down and they made a run for it. The Alternate Reality is a complete opposite of the real world as the whole world is upside down that looks like they are walking on air. However suddenly Eevee gasped as Pikachu and Riolu are starting to fade off.

"Oh no! " yelled Eevee as Pikachu and Riolu fade, "Why… are you two… fading!" and Pikachu and Riolu are not given any chance to reply as they totally disappeared leaving Eevee on her own and Eevee soon found herself being teleported back into the same prison cell that she was in but without any holes for her to run out.

Meanwhile back with the guild, Pikachu and Riolu reappeared in front of them.

"Where did you two come from? We thought you are gone when you went through the portal!" said Chatot as Pikachu and Riolu got up, "Where's Eevee? Didn't she return with you?"

"Eevee is still back there! We need to save her!" said Pikachu and he blindly ran but was stopped by running into a tree. "I need to visit someone..." Pikachu got up and took Riolu's paw and they both headed in a strange direction leaving the rest of guild looking at them. Back in the Alternate Reality, Eevee was forcefully taken from the cell by the guards to a dark room but the guards seems to know where they are going and they strapped Eevee to a mobile table, belly side up. Suddenly the lights turned on and Eevee was slightly blinded but when she refocused she was in a circular room with Dark Arceus and the Pokmon that is in the cell opposite her when she was with Pikachu and Riolu.

"Fancy meeting you here!" said the Pokmon to Eevee who was also strapped on a mobile table. Dark Arceus came up to Eevee until he was nearly face to face with her.

"You have been a lot of trouble but soon… I will have my revenge on your world," said Dark Arceus but strangely Eevee can feel a hint of sadness in him.

"Wait… why didn't you talk to Light Arceus instead of destroying the world?" said Eevee and Dark Arceus stopped in his tracks. "Why don't you just…"

"Quiet!" said Dark Arceus and he floated to a platform and then a similar bond connected Eevee to Dark Arceus but this time its colorless and she felt her inner energy being drained slowly but painfully. Back in the real world, Pikachu and Riolu reached the Hidden Land and just reached Dialga's tower.

"Pikachu… Riolu… what brings you to Hidden Land… Time has been running smoothly…" said Dialga mystically.

"Dialga! We need to go into the Alternate Reality!" said Pikachu, Dialga looked shocked.

"I am afraid I am not in my element to help you… but I know who can… let me contact him for you…" said Dialga and his crystal lit up and fired a beam into the sky. A portal opened and Palkia and Light Arceus came.

"We received your call Dialga and are these the duo who are going to the Alternate Reality?" said Light Arceus and Palkia summoned three odd shackles.

"Put those on and don't take them off unless you want to come back to the real world…" said Palkia and he and Dialga focused Time and Space into a single point and it opened a similar portal to the Alternate Reality. Pikachu without thinking leapt in and Riolu followed and soon they landed properly in a upside down forest.

"Looks like our bodies get used to it after 1 go…" said Pikachu, "Let's go find Eevee!" Back in the hidden Chamber, Eevee was exhausted until finally all of her hidden Aura Powers are drained out of her and she is nearly half dead. Dark Arceus on the other hand was pleased.

"Now that I got the power… Now to use it!" said Dark Arceus, Eevee looked at the other Pokmon and he was also drained out his energy. Dark Arceus fired a purple beam into a crystal which reflected it into the sky. Back in the real world, the guild just reached back home and then the greenery around them started to die quickly and the sky started to turn from sunset blue to complete darkness. Using a lot of Luminous Orbs, they lit up the surroundings.

"Chatot what's going on!" said Sunflora as she felt weak as she need sunshine.

"Our World's Core is being destroyed but how can it be!" said Chatot, "The only way the World's Core can be destroyed is by using… oh no…" Back in the Alternate Reality, Pikachu and Riolu found Eevee but they have to battle Dark Arceus's Elemental Clones while his main form continue the beam. Pikachu and Riolu defeated the basic elements but Ghost, Psychic, Time, Space, Mirror and other unusual elements are giving them problems.

"That's Enough!" said a bright voice and all of the clones disappeared and reappeared as elemental plates and they went back to Dark Arceus who finished Charging the crystal and turned to find that it's his twin… Light Arceus.


	15. Chapter 15

"So! You finally show up when your precious world is in danger! That is so like you!" said Dark Arceus looking at Light Arceus.

"Look brother! Stop what are you doing at once, you are wrecking both of our worlds!" said Light Arceus.

"What does it matter to me! I suffered enough because of you!" yelled Dark Arceus sending a wave of energy towards Light Arceus who deflected it. Pikachu and Riolu took the chance of the twins battling to rescue Eevee.

"This strap is hard to open!" said Riolu.

"Oh stand back!" yelled Pikachu, pushing Riolu out of the way and using Iron Tail smashed the metal strap holding Eevee to the board. Eevee rolled off the board and landed in Riolu's arms.

"She is very weak! I don't think she will last any longer in this Alternate Reality!" said Riolu.

"Well…erm," said Pikachu thinking hard. "I know!" Pikachu went fiddling around Eevee's vast fur coat and pulled out a tiny Oran Berry and stuffed into Eevee's mouth. Eevee woke up after tasting the Oran berry.

"Wow… Wait! Isn't this the tiny oran berry I hid in my fur coat!" said Eevee alarmed. A fireball came flying by as Eevee got up carefully. "What's going on!"

"You always got the attention! This is what I think of you!" yelled Dark Arceus as he shoot a strange spiritual bolt which hurt Light Arceus a lot.

"What was that!" said Light Arceus, staggering heavily.

"Like it? It's the power of Aura! The power I made before you banished me here!" laughed Dark Arceus.

"You took that from me!" yelled Eevee awkwardly as she is usually timid.

"Brother how could you take powers from that Eevee!" yelled Light Arceus but Dark Arceus unleashed a blast of Aura powers and knocked everyone except Eevee and Riolu to the ground.

"Why are you both still standing?" asked Pikachu and Dark Arceus.

"I think I know why!" said Riolu and he used Aura Sphere to knock back Dark Arceus. "Since Aura is such a unique element, both Arceus don't have the plate for it yet!"

"That's still does explain why Eevee is unharmed," said Pikachu getting up.

"She had Aura powers before and she still have it!" said Riolu excitedly.

"I don't think so!" said Dark Arceus levitating Eevee upward. "I happened to read up on you and your powers are sealed tight and you don't even know how to unlock it."

"What? There is a way to unlock that Aura power?" asked Eevee.

"Dark Arceus! It's time that we talked," said Light Arceus.

"I had enough of talking! Time for action!" said Dark Arceus and he attacked fiercely.

"Well I hate to play this card but you let me no choice!" said Light Arceus and he channeled energy from Pikachu, Riolu and Eevee and shot a powerful bolt and it weakened Dark Arceus but at a huge toll of knocking all 3 Pokémon out cold.

"It's time you understood what I been through for you!" said Light Arceus and he aim a beam at the crystal that was corrupting his world and it shattered and opened a vortex while some of it went back to Eevee and the other Pokémon which gave back energy to Eevee and she woke up in time to see the memory of Light Arceus.

It was nearly over billions years ago, during the birth of the universe. When Arceus started to split into two. The powers of light and darkness imbued into the souls of each half and thus the two being were born. Light Arceus brought life and joy to people's lives while Dark Arceus made death and misery to some. Without either of them, the world will be in total chaos as harmony is disrupted.

"We demand that Dark Arceus be removed!" said the unhappy inhabitants of the Pokémon world.

"But you can't be serious! Without misery and death, there is no balance!" argued Light Arceus and suddenly the crystal flickered then there was a change of scene to another time when Light Arceus defended Dark Arceus over and over again in several different situations. Eevee felt a drop of tear hitting her on the head, she looked up to see Dark Arceus crying.

"I never knew… that you loved me that much to defend me," sniffed Dark Arceus.

"It was not a easy thing to do as they tried nearly everything to get rid of you," said Light Arceus.

"I missed you brother," said Dark Arceus and he floated over to Light Arceus and they rubbed their heads against each other in the most passionate way. "I love you so much!"

Suddenly a huge explosion came out of Dark Arceus, causing him to faint as a dark purple vapor came out of Dark Arceus's body and reformed into a shapeless figure.

"I knew that you won't last over this process, you fool!" laughed a horrifying voice, Eevee backed away slowly to hide behind Pikachu and Riolu who are still sleeping.

"It's you! The spirit of the angry ninetales!" said Light Arceus angrily. "I know my brother is suffering because of you!"

"I know that I cannot control you but you are not the only one who is in this place," said the spirit, flying around and around Pikachu and Riolu.

"I may not been able to defend my brother but I can defend them!" yelled Light Arceus, unleashing a force field over Pikachu and Riolu. Eevee, who mistook the force field as an attack radius marker for a powerful attack, bailed out of the area.

"Perfect!" said the spirit and it went into Eevee and Eevee collapsed flat onto the floor.

"Get out of that Eevee's body now!" yelled Light Arceus blasting a fighting type energy bolt at Eevee.

"Not so easy!" said Eevee, who suddenly opened her eyes and a mysterious force fired out and forced back Light Arceus. "This Eevee is powerful than I had guessed!"

"Ugh… what was that!" said Light Arceus.

"Like I said before, she wield the powers of Aura and it powers me," said Eevee in horrifying voice. "Now to go wreck this world to pieces!" and Eevee sprinted out the door.

"Hold it!" yelled Light Arceus before a suddenly pain stopped him from going after Eevee. "This might be the end of both worlds…" and with that the world went dark for Light Arceus.

After several hours, Pikachu and Riolu opened their eyes to find themselves in a battered room

"Ouch my head," said Pikachu, getting up, "what happened in here!" Pikachu looked around and found their one of their exploration badge on the floor. "This… is Eevee's badge but she never leaves it out of her sight unless something bad happened to her."

"What are you doing?" asked Riolu as he got up too. "where's Eevee?"

"She is possessed by a spirit of Ninetales and she is under her influence," said Light Arceus as he got up after the powerful attack launched by Eevee earlier. "Looks like she made a wreck of this place!" Light Arceus used his time and space plates to open a mirror-like hole and it showed Eevee walked alone with the treasure bag in a forest.

"Keep out of here! We are not going to tell you twice!" buzzed the Combee wall.

"Fine then! I hate to do this but… Argh who am I kidding!" yelled Eevee and she unleashed a Aura blast which knock out the Combee wall in one hit.

"Where is she headed?" asked Riolu.

"Looks like… she is heading for the Vespiquen nest," said Dark Arceus who woke up. "I hid a secret crystal shard to open a portal to the real world."

Meanwhile back in at the Vespiquen nest, Eevee walked up to Vespiquen. "Don't you dare stop me or I will be forced to something I hate," Vespiquen buzzed angrily and tried to use Power Gem. "I told you but now it's too late!" Eevee closed her eyes and a powerful force blast that knock out Vespiquen in one hit. "Now where is that shard?" Eevee started to search the nest.

"Stop Eevee! You are not yourself!" yelled Pikachu and Eevee stopped searching and looked at Pikachu strangely without a intimating glare. "Do you know me?"

"How can I not remember my best friend?" laughed Eevee who seem to return to normal. "what's going on? In fact what was I doing here… I think I was trying to find a way back home."

"Are you sure you are alright? You seem well… normal," asked Pikachu. Eevee looked confounded as Pikachu looked relieved but suddenly Eevee felt a sharp pain in her head and then a voice flowed out of her mouth.

"Alright looks like I can't leave you to your free will without you messing it up!" said Eevee in a different voice than her own.

"Get out of me! GET OUT!" shouted Eevee as she continue to fight the mind control which resulted in jabs of sharp pain in her head. "Pikachu help me!"

"I can't! Just fight it and don't give up!" said Pikachu. Eevee was having a tough time fighting it and soon it starts to take over her.

"Give it up! You cannot hide from me at all!" laughed the voice as Eevee struggled. "I am now annoyed of this!"

"Someone please kill me! END IT!" yelled Eevee as she kept struggling to fight the control but she is beginning to lose. "Someone please END IT!"

"Oh no you don't!" said the voice then suddenly Eevee's eyes went empty and looked like a mindless zombie. "Now that I ensnared her inside this strong mind, time to start tearing you all apart!"

"Everyone split!" yelled Riolu as Eevee unleashed a Circular Sweep with her Iron Tail attack. She Charged at Light Arceus and knocked him down. Eevee, as she was flying backwards from the recoil, twisted around and used her Aura Blast on Dark Arceus knocking him out too leaving only Pikachu and Riolu.

"Remind me never to upset her," said Riolu, dodging all of Eevee's attacks. "How are we suppose to defeat her?" Suddenly Light Arceus's plate glowed and Pikachu and Riolu disappeared and Eevee fainted.

"Wow where are we?" asked Pikachu as they landed on field of grass with clear blue skies. "What was is that?" Riolu turned to see thousands of Eevee with different personalities.

"I have a guess and that is we are inside Eevee's head," Riolu suggested


	16. Chapter 16

"Is this what is inside our minds?" asked Riolu, clearly enjoying the field of grass with morning dew. "I kind of like Eevee's world."

"Stop playing around Riolu!" said Pikachu, "We need to…"

"Hello!" said one-of-the-thousands Eevee duplicates but the only talking to Pikachu is a lot more courageous, adventurous and friendly than the original.

"Oh hello… Eevee," said Pikachu, feeling awkward and he does not want to offend one of the duplicates.

"Oh I have a separate name than the host!" exclaimed the duplicate. "My name is Melody!"

"Alright Melody… Where can we find the host?" asked Pikachu. Melody thought for a while.

"Well there is this hole that opens once a day and all of us are careful not to fall as the last Eevee who fall into it never returned and she became the host… Oh so that's where she is!"

"Alright thank you! Melody!" said Pikachu gratefully and then he found Riolu 'making out' with another Eevee duplicate who was more shy and sensitive than the host. "Oh Riolu! Come on!"

"I will call you!" said Riolu as he was dragged away by Pikachu. They soon saw the hole opening near a group of duplicates who ran away by habit.

"Here I go!" yelled Melody as he dived into the hole followed by Pikachu and Riolu. "Oh yeah, boys! I cannot tell whether if this is bottomless."

"What!" yelled Pikachu as they fell. "Hey I think we are going have to split up!" They all look down and saw a divider. Melody and Pikachu fell down together to one side while Riolu dove into the other. Soon they crashed down on something soft.

"Oh sorry Melody but the floor bounced me and I landed on you," said Pikachu.

"Not to worry!" said Melody, standing up before Pikachu got a chance to get off. "But where are we?"

"You again and who is… a duplicate?" said a dark colored Eevee with eyes that have no pupils.

"Who are you?" growled Melody. Pikachu got down on all fours and got ready for a battle.

"Oh you don't know who I am?" said the Dark Eevee as he teleported to behind Melody and breathe down her neck. "But I know you… Melody, the human who came from the human world, tried to save the Pok?orld, last but not least destroy Darkrai, my former host."

"Get away from me!" yelled Melody and she swiped at the Dark Eevee. "How can you be inside Darkrai?"

"He tried to offend me and my curse is very little punishment to Pok?on," said Dark Eevee.

"Wait a minute… you are the spirit of Ninetales," said Pikachu who backed away from the Dark Eevee.

"Good now that we got the introduction over with…" said Ninetales and then Dark Eevee changed back to her original form. The dark room suddenly became an ancient battlefield.

"Pikachu be careful, remember she is still the host of the body so the whole field is hers," said Melody as vines suddenly came out to attack them.

"Thanks for the tip!" said Pikachu as he swiped his Iron Tail to cut the vines. Melody followed Pikachu and they both held off the Vines.

"I forgot that you two are the best of combinations," said Ninetales, "But you both are weak while divided!" Ninetales rose up the platform she was on and then the vines came out of the ground and held both Melody and Pikachu down and then the water around them from a solid bubble around both of them. Pikachu and Melody stood confounded inside their bubbles. Melody was helpless and the densities inside the bubbles caused her to float.

"Pikachu use your Thunderbolt to break free!" said Melody, floating around inside the bubble. Pikachu used Thunderbolt while Melody used Swift to tear apart the bubble. Ninetales had enough of playing and she sent Fire Blasts around the field. Melody and Pikachu dodged most of them but they had very near misses with several as Ninetales altered the field as they are dodging. Ninetales leapt off the platform and used Fire Spin to knock Melody into Pikachu. They hit the ground and rolled over but Melody recovered quickly.

"This is a hard battle!" said Pikachu getting up slowly. Ninetales landed right in front of them and then there was a stand-off.

"Wait a moment… I think something is fishy here, Ninetales was not the main host!" said Melody, vines started to come out and it grabbed them. "What did you do to the main host!"

"Let's say that she is wrapped up at the moment," laughed Ninetales, "But onto actual business, to get rid of you so that you can't take control."

"That's it, the control crown!" said Melody, looking at the crown on Ninetales. "Give me that crown!"

"Now that you know, time for you to go!" said Ninetales and the vine took Melody over a hole of lava.

"Don't worry, we got you!" said someone and Riolu saved Melody and another Eevee came charging at Ninetales. "And I found Eevee!" They all rescued Pikachu then looked at Ninetales. Eevee and Melody looked at each other.

"Oh hello Melody! It's been a long time that you gave me the crown," said Eevee, Melody was confused.

"I gave you the crown?" said Melody, who couldn't remember.

"Ninetales! Why are doing this to me?" asked Eevee, "You wanted to punish Darkrai not us…"

"Who cares!" said Ninetales who sent Fireballs at them. All of them dodged neatly.

"Eevee, Riolu and Pikachu all of charge your strongest attack NOW!" yelled Melody and everyone stood in a line and began to charge up. Melody, on the other hand, used Helping hand and all of her moves to block any of Ninetales fiery attacks. Soon the attacks are all charged up fully and they launched it together but it was very unstable. Eevee ran forward and used Iron tail to whack the bolt to Ninetales. As the attack headed straight for her, she fired fire blasts.

BOOM! Everyone ducked down and then they saw a crater with Eevee limping out, with the Crown in her mouth.

"Eevee! Are you alright?" asked Melody as she came to help Eevee who collapsed out of exhaustion.

"I am going to be fine," breathed Eevee who held up the Crown to Melody. "You will have to take this,"

"But you deserve it," said Melody, holding the crown.

"The same reason you made me take it the first time too," said Eevee, "but it rightfully yours, please…" Melody looked at the crown then suddenly everything became clear.

"Alright then, Eevee," said Melody and she slowly took the crown and lifted it up to her head. "Wait what will happen to you when I put the crown on?"

"I will just forget everything about the mind world, just wear it," said Eevee and Melody finally wore the Crown and the room they were in became bright and sunny and Pikachu and Riolu teleported out of Eevee's mind.

"Hey Melody… before I forget… please promise me that you will take care of them…" said Eevee as Melody took her to the rest of the duplicates who took care of her.

"I promise, just get better…" said Melody and then she disappeared. Back on the real world, Pikachu and Riolu just woke up and they are trying to wake Eevee up.

"Eevee! Eevee! Speak to me please!" said Pikachu, panicking as they have been slapping Eevee silly for 1 minute.

"Ow… Who slapped me… YOU TWO COME HERE!" yelled Eevee and she wrestled them and finally kicking their sorry butts.

"Ow… Pikachu why did you remind me not to make her angry!" yelled Riolu.

"How should I know she will kick out butts and actually whack us like little kids!" said Pikachu as he got up.

"Oops sorry boys, but you two were slapping me silly," said Eevee.

"You seem different, Eevee," said Riolu. Eevee glared at him and whack him with her tail.

"I am Melody, dumb bell!" said Melody the Eevee looking offended.

"Welcome back three of you," said Light Arceus and Dark Arceus. The trio turned to face them.

"Melody, your Aura ability was your amazing quality next to your Dimension Scream but since you are permanently a Pok?on, that ability is lost forever," said Light Arceus, "But your friends will make that loss look little so cheer up!" Melody was beginning to well up but Pikachu gave her a comforting paw.  
>So they are on their way home to treasure town while Riolu left for Pok?on Square to seek his life…<p> 


End file.
